Optimus' Sparkling
by mollie3
Summary: Her daddy said he would always be there but when an unforeseen attack occurs it leaves a little child alone until that is she finds her "daddy" again in the form of an alien robot that looks like her fathers Peterbilt truck..reviews welcome Cheers
1. Storm

Disclaimer: Although I wish I owned transformers I have to live with the fact that I do not...just Sparks

* * *

Chapter One

Storm

* * *

Lightning flashed across the Nevada desert sky announcing the torrential rains that were to come. These rare storms brought not only destructive floods that could destroy un-kept roads but it also brought a rainbow of color as the plant life took advantage of the bounty. Anyone out on the road was forced to pull over and wait out the storm; if you weren't on high ground then you moved as quickly as possible less you lose your mode of transportation.

There was a safe place that was currently sitting parked on a back road and it was in the form of a large blue Peterbilt truck. The occupants inside were warm and dry as they cuddled up on the large bed that took up a good portion of the sleeping area. From the outside the glowing lights that shined out into the night made for a welcoming sight.

"Daddy, wha are we pulling...I forgot!"

"It's called liquid nitrogen sweety." A large man in his mid thirties handed his little four year old a second rice crispy treat before crawling onto the bed to read the ritual bed time story. His dark hair may be going gray but he still looked young and fit.

The little red head eagerly took the snack before sitting on her fathers lap as she pulled her favourite Disney princess nightgown down over her legs. "Oh yeah."

"Now before we get to Whinny the Pooh we have to look at a different book." The man pulled out a large book that had a picture of a Peterbilt semi all painted to look like a tank on the front.

Bright blue eyes that matched the fathers peered at the photo with wonder. "Wow, is that wha blue is gonna look like?"

A chuckle escaped the man as he opened the book up. "No Sparks, I think blue only needs a little make over not a full paint job."

"Ok." With a new found eagerness, Sparks started to munch on her treat as her hero flipped the pages over so they could both see the many designs.

The truck driver was thankful every day that he had his little Sparks. He had to sell his first semi off three years earlier during the divorce in order to pay her mother, but he was ready to do anything to keep his baby. This was in fact the first trip in the new Peterbilt and there was no one he wanted more to share this trip with him than his daughter. The proud fathers thoughts were brought back to reality by a small voice.

"Daddy, we're gonna be together forever and ever right?"

Pulling his daughter into a small hug, the father gave her a quick kiss on top of her red curls before answering. "Of course Sparks, I'll always be with you, even when you can't see me."

"Good cause I would be sad if we couldn't be together."

"So would I Sparkling, so would I." With a long finger he pointed out a design that seemed to jump out on the page. "How about some of these?"

"Yeah, it would be like fire coming out of the tires." There was defiantly approval in Sparks voice.

"Would yellow be a good color do you think?" As the father sat waiting for his daughter to answer he spotted movement out of the corner of his eye in the drivers side view mirror. Thinking it was just wind blowing the sheets of rain around he went back to concentrating on the little red head in his lap.

With a scrunched up face, Sparks pointed out to another color. "I like this color better."

Looking at the square that held the desired color he gave her a smile. "Red huh, well if it's red my Sparkling wants, then red she will have."

"Yaaaa! Daddy's truck is gonna have red fire on it." Sparks squealed with delight and proceeded to give her equally delighted father a hug. No one would have known that a storm was raging outside there was some much love and peace within the cab of the truck.

A loud clang from outside the truck broke the spell and drew the fathers attention back to the side view mirror. The sight of four men carrying what looked like weapons creeping along the side of the tank of nitrogen made the happy father become very concerned. There was a fifth man kneeling down at the hose connector, placing something against it. Fearing the worst the single dad scooped his little Sparks up and moved to the front passenger seat. After making sure that no one was on the other side of the truck he threw open the door letting in a rush of cold rain and wind.

"Ok Sparkling, you need to listen to me carefully. I want you to run straight to the other side of that field." Making sure he pointed out the direction he wanted his baby to go in the single dad got ready to lower her to the wet ground.

"But daddy, I don't have shoes and it's rainy." Sparks was confused as to why her daddy wanted to go outside.

"There are some very bad people that daddy has to deal with and I don't want you anywhere near here." Once the red head was on the ground the worried father reached under the drivers seat and pulled out a hand gun. "Now run Sparkling, run as fast as you can and don't look back."

"But daddy..."

"Don't worry Sparks, I'll come for you...I promise." Giving his little girl one last smile before getting ready to face the intruders.

Sparks did as her father had asked and ran as fast as her short legs could carry her across the rocky field. Her feet hurt from all the little sharp rocks on the ground and the rain had already soaked the nighty she wore, causing her to shiver as the cold rain continued. She had already made it half way through the field and couldn't help but stop to see if her daddy was coming. Turning to look back at the truck, Sparks saw a flash of light that was followed by a massive explosion.

"Daddy!" The little girl desperately wanted to go back to the blue truck but daddy had told her to run...that he would come for her.

So with a deep breath, Sparks turned to the path that lay before her and began to run again. Fear began to set in as she neared the other side of the field and still had yet to see or hear from her daddy. "He promised me."

Losing all hope that her father was going to come, Sparks caught sight of a beam of light penetrating the darkness. Scrambling up a steep back to find an old dirt road the child discovered the source of the light. There sitting in the middle of the road was a very familiar truck.

"Daddy?" The red head splashed through the many puddles and approached the Peterbilt truck cautiously. Reaching the side of the vehicle, Sparks could see the blue color with red fire painted on the truck. Only one thing came to mind as Sparks looked up at the driver side door.

"Daddy!" It had to be her daddy, he promised that they would always be together; that he would find her.

* * *

Optimus had been traveling back to the base with a load of supplies when the storm had started. If he hadn't been pulling the trailer then there would have been no need to pull over; he was strong enough to get through most of earths little disasters. He had noticed the other truck on the paved back road across the field but never thought anything of it. Hearing the loud explosion though brought his attention back to the road next to him. Running a quick scan, the Autobot leader spotted three adult males leaving the area and one small female running through the field in his direction. Moments later the young sparkling had entered the view of his headlights and he knew then that she belonged to the man who had been driving the truck. *She doesn't know that her creator isn't coming back.*

"Daddy!" the childs cry of relief and happiness brought a tight feeling to the old bots spark.

*She thinks I'm her father...do I dare?* Seeing the tearful blue eyes staring up at the door was all it took for Optimus to make up his mind. Opening the door he watched as the tiny sparkling climbed her way in. He was amazed that for one so small that she was able to get in so easily.

"I knew you would come daddy." Sparks was so happy when she finally made it into the front seat. Heat was blasting from the vents and the little girl held her hands out hoping to get some feeling back in her fingers.

"Daddy?"

Optimus didn't know if he should answer or not, would the sparkling be frightened...humans were such skittish creatures; one never knew how they would react to a talking truck.

"Daddy!" The desperation in the little ones voice made the decision for him.

"I'm here Sparkling...are you alright?"

The deep gentle voice came from all around her and it gave her comfort. He didn't sound quite the same, but he was a truck now so of course he was going to sound different. "My feet hurt and I'm all wet and cold."

"There is a bed just for you Sparkling with lots of warm blankets, why don't you go have a rest and I'll get us somewhere where there is a person who can look at your feet." Optimus switched on a dim light over the bed so the child could find her way to the bed.

"Ok daddy." Sparks snuggled under the soft blankets and tried to sleep.

Sensing that the sparkling was having some difficulty falling asleep Optimus took a chance and made an attempt to calm the child down by turning on the radio. Scanning through all the radio channels in search of some soothing music. After a long search the Autobot came across a station that he hoped would work. Tuning into the gentle classical station, Optimus held his intakes as he waited for the childs reaction. It didn't take long for the sleepy sparkling to fall asleep giving the mech a sense of relief.

'_Ironhide to Prime.'_

'_Optimus here.'_

'_Has something happened, you should be here by now.'_

'_A storm forced me to pull over, it's almost over I think...and Ironhide can you let Ratchet know that he will need to be ready for a tiny patient.'_

'_Sure thing boss, but what did you pick up?'_

'_A human sparkling, her fathers truck was attacked by other humans; I've been scanning the radio frequencies in search of the law enforcement but so far nothing has come up.' _Optimus was still trying to understand how humans could be so violent.

'_Slaggin humans, alright I'll give Ratchet the heads up, just make sure you get back here in one peice.'_

'_You worry too much old friend, but I should be back soon; the rain seems to be letting up.'_

'_Good, we'll be waiting...Ironhide out.'_

The private com link broken, Optimus readied himself for the trip back to the base. He prayed to Primus that the sparkling was going to be ok since he now suddenly found himself playing father to the human child.

* * *

_This is what happens when a story gets stuck in my head...I write it ^_^ I'm not sure yet as to how long this one will be or if it's going to turn into a romance...enjoy..cheers_


	2. Do it again!

Disclaimer: Although I wish I owned transformers I have to live with the fact that I do not...just Sparks

*thoughts*

**Cybertronian**

_Personal Com Link_

Do it again!

* * *

'**Ratchet, you in here?'**

A loud crash along with the usual cussing coming from the half finished medical bay was the only indication the cannon totting mech got that Ratchet was near. **'Slaggin, pit spawned piece of...'**

Ironhide held back the laughter as he entered the bay to find the hot tempered medic flat on his back as the culprit of the fall rolled away in the form of a small pipe.

'**Well at least you fell in the med bay.'**

'**Cram it hide before I reformat you into a toaster!' **The old medic took the offered hand and got back onto his feet.

'**At least let me give you a message from Prime first.' **Giving Ratchet an arm to steady himself on, Ironhide directed his old friend to the newly installed berth. **'The boss bot is bringing your first patient to the med bad.'**

'**Optimus found more Autobots? Why didn't he call me? He can't transport injured bots on such rough roads!' **Ratchet couldn't believe it; Prime would never do something like this. **'When I get my hands on him...'**

'**Ratch! I don't think Prime's bringing any bots in, he said it was a "tiny" patient.'**

'**He's going to be praying that Primus...tiny patient?' **Wide blue optics turned to face the black mech. **'A tiny patient? What did he do, pick up a kitten?'**

'**I'm not sure, but you will get your chance to ask him; it sounds like he's arrived.'**

'**Good, that means I can also weld his aft to the ceiling for being so late.'**

"Sparkling, it's time to get up." A still tired Sparks opened her bright blues to the sound of the deep calm voice of her daddy.

"Where are we?"

"In a safe place, but you need to hop out so someone can look at your feet." Optimus could hear the pain in the little sparkling voice when she had spoken and it had him worried. Worried enough that he had run a scan over the sleeping child every ten earth minutes just to reassure himself that the injuries were not as bad as they looked.

"Hey big guy, glad you made it back safe and sound...I take it that you had to pass through the storm." The voice of Major William Lennox brought the Autobot leader out of his concerned thoughts as the major approached the Peterbilt.

"Yes, I was forced to wait out the strongest part of the storm, but I will explain the rest to you later as I have a favour to ask of you." The flame covered truck opened his driver side door to reveal the little red head wrapped in a large fleece blanket.

William instantly noticed the little girl's red and raw feet and wondered where Optimus had found her.

"Sparkling, this is William Lennox; he is going to help you out so you don't hurt your feet anymore."

"Can I take the blankie with me?" Sparks pulled the blue blanket tighter around her body as security.

"Of course you can." Optimus felt the sparkling weight shift as she slowly went to major Lennox. The Prime was thankful when the soldier went into father mode.

"Hey sweety, what's your name?"

Sparks looked up at the strange man, unsure if she could trust him or not; thought her father seemed to trust him. "My mommy called me Emily but daddy calls me Sparks."

"Sparks huh, how did you get that nick name? William shifted the girl in his arms so that she was more comfortable and facing away from a certain truck that was creeping out of the room to release the trailer in another part of the building.

"Cause I like trucks."

"Really, well you'll find plenty of them here; now let's see if we can find someone to look after those little feet of yours." William continued to keep Sparks distracted and he had been doing a good job of it; that is until the girl looked for a blue and red Perterbilt semi.

"Come on daddy, I have to...daddy?" Sparks had turned to look for her daddy only to find that he wasn't there anymore. This caused new tears to fall from her already watery eyes as fright consumed her. "Daddy! Where are you?" Still not getting an answer, Sparks began to struggle in the strangers arms.

"It's ok Sparks, he'll be back." William was having a difficult time holding onto the squirming girl.

"No! I want my daddy! Where's my daddy!"

"Just calm down sweetheart; I promise he'll be right back." The high pitched screams were almost too much for Williams's ears.

"Daddy! I want my daddy! I want my daddy!"

The sound of two pairs of metallic feet storming through the hall stopped the major from saying anything more as he turned with the still crying child in his arms to see both Ratchet and Ironhide enter the bay.

"What in the name of..."

"Daddy!"

"Ratchet make her stop screaming, my audios can't take much more of it." Ironhide already had his hands pressed against his helm where his audio receptors were located.

"Well stop whatever has her screaming." Ratchets optics zeroed in on the major that was struggling with the sparkling.

Unfortunately his optics weren't the only ones to focus in on the crying girl. Ironhide apparently had the same reaction to the fearful cries of the sparkling as both bots lunged for the major.

Ironhide had drawn his weapons out of instinct as he aimed them at William and when he moved forward he never noticed that Ratchet was doing the exact same thing.

"Daddy! Where's my daddy?"

Saw drawn, Ratchet's paternal programming kicked into overdrive and sent him charging towards the poor major. Just as Ironhide never noticed the medic's movement, Ratchet didn't see the trigger happy mech heading in the same direction. This lack of attention caused a bit of a problem, with both Autobots charging to the rescue, feet became tangled causing one loud and not so graceful fall.

"Slag it!" Ironhide felt the weight of the yellow hummer on his back as Ratchet fell with his saw still running.

"Put the sparkling down major!"

"And for the love of Primus make it snappy!" The black topkick still had his cannons warmed up for battle.

"But, Optimus is going to be right back." William wasn't sure what to do, the threat of cannons and a saw made the thought process a little difficult.

"I want my daddy!"

"Put the sparkling in my hand major Lennox, Prime asked me to look at her." Ratchet thrust his free hand out and waited for the man to placer her in it.

"Ok, ok...here you go, she's all yours." William was relieved to be rid of the screaming, squirming child.

Ratchets hand carefully curled over the quivering sparkling as he put his saw away and carefully got back up to his feet. "Ironhide, would you radio Prime and tell him to meet us in the med bay."

"As soon as feeling returns to my back." Cannons stowed away, Ironhide could feel his joints groan as he got to his own feet.

Sparks had gone silent the moment the strange man had set her in a large looking hand. Gazing up she saw what looked to be a giant robot.

"Hello there Sparkling, my name is Ratchet and this is Ironhide." Both the major and weapons specialist could only look at the medic in complete disbelief at how "sweet" the grouchy old bot was being.

Major Lennox was the first to regain his voice. "Ironhide, please tell me I'm seeing things"

"Either Primus is playing some sick joke on us or Ratchet really does have a soft spot for little sparkling."

"Should we be worried?"

"Probably, he hasn't...owowowow! You slaggin...OWWWW! Now what was that for?" Ironhide reached up to feel two new dents in his helm thanks to the Hatchet and his wrench.

"No cussing in front of the sparkling, now lets go."

"I think he's going to be just fine Will." Ironhide grumbled as he trudged behind the medic.

"What about my daddy?" Sparks asked as she wiped away the tears from her face. For some odd reason she left comfortable and safe with these giant robots; they reminded her of her daddy in a way.

"He will be meeting us soon. Now what is your name sparkling." Ratchets sweet disposition continued on as he entered the medical bay.

"Heehee, that is my name...or at least what my daddy calls me, or Sparks." The small red head giggled up at the big yellow bot that was carrying her towards a very large table.

"Sparkling huh, well it suits you that's for sure." Ratchet set Sparks down on the berth and proceeded to look at her injuries. A quick scan only showed superficial wounds that were easily taken care of, the only problem was was they needed to get her some clean clothes. "I'll have to see about getting some clothes for you from one of the soldiers here on the base until we can get you something better."

"Ok...ummmmm, Watchet? Does my daddy look like you guys.?"

The way the sparkling had pronounced his name made Ratchets spark warm up to the little human child. "Yes he does Sparks, would you like to see how."

"Oh yes please." Sparks smiled up at the medic in delight at the fact that her daddy could change into a big robot.

"Ironhide, transform for the little sparkling."

"But Ratchet, can't she just wait till..."

"Now Ironhide!" The wrench that was waving in the air caused Ironhide to flinch and quickly his mind changed.

"Alright, alright..." With a mutter the top pick began to fold himself up and within seconds he became a large sized truck much to the delight of the little girl.

"Wow...now change back." Sparks clapped her hands as the yellow robot began to wrap her feet with bandages.

Feeling that it would be better to comply with the sparklings little demand, Ironhide transformed back to his bipedal mode. "There, all done."

"Heehee, do it again, again."

Ironhide was about to refuse until he saw the look on Ratchets face along with the wrench that 'said' medic was tapping lightly against his leg in a threatening manner. "Ok, but just once more and that's it."

_Thanks for all the awesome support ^_^ keep up the great reviews my little gum drops...cheers_


	3. Promise

Disclaimer: Although I wish I owned transformers I have to live with the fact that I do not...just Sparks

*thoughts*

**Cybertronian**

_Personal Com Link

* * *

_

Promise..

* * *

"Alright big guy, you have to tell me what's going on here." Major Lennox had intercepted the Prime as he made his way to the med bay.

Optimus looked down at the man before him and was almost tempted to tell the major that it would have to wait; in the end though the respect that he held for the human won out. "Something happened out there, the driver of a truck similar to my alt mode was carrying liquid nitrogen and he also had his daughter –Sparks - with him. I didn't pay much attention to them as they were no threat. It wasn't until a large explosion occurred, destroying the tank and the truck that I scanned the area." The weary leader's optics dimmed at the fresh memories of the frightened sparkling.

"What did you find?" William was already making plans to visit the site in the morning to see if there was any evidence that would lead to the culprits of the attack.

"I saw two men running from the wreckage and the little sparkling that had been running through the field." Optimus hoped that the major wouldn't force him to give up the child; he felt that they needed each other somehow.

"Ok, Ironhide and I will head to the site in the morning to try and figure out what happened. In the mean time we'll have to keep Sparks a secret...at least from Galloway." Lennox gave the old bot a smile before heading off to the control room. "Oh and by the way, I think Sparks has Ratchet wrapped around her little finger and Ironhide is bearing the brunt of it."

The major's comment brought a smile to Optimus' unmasked face. He knew that the rough medic had a weakness for sparkling, Earth seemed to be no different than Cybertron; just human ones rather than little Autobots. Upon entering the medical bay, Optimus discovered that the sparkling had discovered a new play thing and it came in the form of a top pick. Chuckling at the sight of Ironhide being threatened by his medic, the Prime decided that it would be a good time to rescue the back mech; as amusing as the sight was.

"I see that my sparkling has made a couple of new friends."

Ironhide halted in the middle of what had to be his 30th transformation and looked over at the wrench wielding Ratchet. The two bots exchanged a look; they had both heard the possessive use of 'my' when Optimus spoke of the sparkling.

"Daddy!" Sparks squealed out in joy at the sight of her now gigantic dad. With her blanket still attached to her, Sparks reached out to the mech; wanting to be held.

Not one to deny any sparkling, Optimus reached out a hand and watched as the red head crawled on board. "Are you having fun Sparkling?"

Sitting flat on her bottom with legs stretched out, Sparks grinned up at the smiling bot. "Yup, Hide showed me how he turns into a truck and Watchet made my feet feel all better."

"Is that so." Optimus looked over to his two comrades. "Thank you for taking care of her, I have also informed Major Lennox of what happened."

"It was no trouble Prime, she's pretty easy to entertain; even if it cost me a few dents."

"And her injuries weren't as bad as they looked, though her feet will be sore for a few days." Ratchet reached out with a finger and tousled the little sparkling hair.

'**At least you weren't the one transforming for her amusement.' **Ironhides grumbling came to an end with a swift hit from a wrench; causing a few more grumbles to come from the mech. This made new giggles bubble up from Sparks.

"And Ironhide enjoyed spending time with Sparkling to make her comfortable...Right Hide." There was a threatening look coming from the medic that said 'I dare you to say otherwise' and Ironhide knew better than to say anything.

"Right, right. We had lots of fun."

Optimus had not missed Ratchet's 'look' and could not hold back the laughter. "I'm sure Sparks had fun."

"Hey boss bot! I got some stuff here for the little squirt." Epps, a very close friend of William Lennox had entered the bay carrying what looked like a camo colored t-shirt.

"Hello Robert Epps." Optimus bent down on one knee and lowered his hand. "I know it's not a pretty one like you have, but it's nice and clean." He gave Sparks a little nudge towards the new stranger.

"But I like the one I have." Sparks looked up at her daddy hoping that he would let her keep the dirty pink night gown.

"We can wash that for you squirt, this one is just for tonight...Will is going to contact Sam in the morning and get him to pick up some clothes especially for you." Epps gave the sparkling a smile as he handed the large shirt out for Sparks.

"Will it be Disney Princess?"

"I will let them know you want the pretty princesses. We can't have you running around here with no pretty clothes." The dark man gave Optimus a quick wink when Sparks took a hold of the shirt.

* * *

"Now why aren't the roads to the base nice like this one?" Ironhide questioned through the radio as he and Major Lennox headed towards the site of the attack.

"Oh, I don't know, something about the base needing to remain a 'secret'. It is a hidden base you know Hide." Will have the steering wheel he was behind a light hit.

"If you want to keep people away from the base, I am more than willing to sit out on the road and scare the slag out of anyone who comes near."

"Now that I would pay to see; there's just the problem of what Optimus said about keeping yourselves hidden from the general human population."

"Well I'm tired of hiding; we're the ones keeping you humans safe." Ironhide gave his engine a rev as his temper rose.

"I know, I know. But there are a lot of people who wouldn't even begin to understand any of it." Will could already see scraps of metal lying both in the ditch and on the road. "Careful Hide, there's lots of little pieces lying around."

"I see it; looks like the truck went a round with Megatron and lost." The black top pick swerved around a large piece of metal.

William couldn't say anything as they were now approaching the centre of the scene. The authorities were already there taking photos of all the damage and getting dead bodies ready to be sent off to the coroner. Ironhide came to a stop just behind one of the police cruisers and let the major out. As soon as Lennox had the door shut, one of the investigators approached him.

"This must be pretty serious if they are sending out the military."

"It is a little serious when a large explosion occurs near an old base." Will started to walk around all the debrie, looking for any sign of Sparks father. "Do you guys know who did this yet?"

"We're pretty sure it was eco terrorists; a group of them have been sending threatening letter to the company who owns the plant down this road." The officer flipped through a note pad that lay in his hand. "We have found three people that belong to the group dead about 200 yards from the blast site; we're still looking for the other two and the driver of the truck."

As soon as Will heard that they hadn't found the driver yet he began how own search in the tall grasses. A part of him wanted to find Sparks father while another part didn't want to find the man in the grass. Unfortunately this wasn't going to be his day as the memories of past battles came back to him at the sight of a severed right arm. "Dammit."

Whether it was the sound of his voice that caused the sudden rustle in a patch of grass ahead of him or if it was the will to live, but a ragged foot poked out of the grass. Will's thoughts that it really was someone were confirmed by the groan that came from the ground.

"Shit...hold on." William ran to the moving grass and found a man that he presumed was Sparks father staring up at him. He was missing both his right arm and leg and shards of metal were embedded in his body. Kneeling down, the major took a hold of the man's already cold greying hand. "It's ok, I'm here with you." William knew that there was no point in calling for the paramedics, the man wouldn't last long; all he could do was stay with him so he wouldn't be alone.

The glazed and unfocused eyes seemed to clear up as the injured man looked up at the stranger beside him. "Sparks?"

"Sparks is safe, she came across a good friend of mine and he has taken her in as his own." Will wasn't surprised that the father asked after his little baby girl.

"Who." Breathing was becoming difficult for the man now that he was talking.

"His name is Optimus Prime, and well...believe it or not he looks...well a lot like your Peterbilt." Will knew that he wasn't allowed to tell anyone about the bots but he felt that if it was his Anna then he would want to know.

The blue eyes that were staring up at him sharpened even more. "Miss...ion City..."

"Yeah, it happened. To make it quick, there are some really bad bots that are making trouble for not only us but some good bots as well. It's the leader of these good ones who found Sparks last night...his alter form just happens to be a blue Peterbilt semi with red flames on the side."

The dying man smiled at William, he knew that the incident at Mission City had really happened. He was also overjoyed that his Sparkling was safe and sound.

"The thing is is that Sparks is convinced that Optimus is you...Do you want us to tell her what happened to you?" The major could see that there was only moment s left before he would lose the man.

"If you feel...the need to...just let her know...that I love her.." The dying father gasped desperately for air, he had to finish before leaving this world. "Promise me...that Sparks will be kept...safe and happy."

Will tightened his grip on the mans hand, he knew that the mans death was near. "I swear it, and I can also tell you that Optimus will protect your little Sparks with his life."

The man's grip tightened in response before giving his last words. "Thank you."

* * *

_Yes I know that this one has a very sad ending...but the next one might be happier...I think...Thanks to all my little gum drops for all the great reviews ^_^_


	4. Wake Up!

Disclaimer: Although I wish I owned transformers I have to live with the fact that I do not...just Sparks

*thoughts*

**Cybertronian**

_Personal Com Link_

Wake up!

* * *

William had just finished closing the eyes of Sparks father when a loud commotion came from the road. Looking up from his spot in the grass, the major could see one of the investigators waving his arms in an attempt to gain the Major's attention. Will could hear the loud blaring of a horn and only one thought came to the man's mind. *At least he didn't transform to get my attention.*

"Sir! Your truck phone is ringing!"

*You don't say.* The major quickly ran over to the impatient Ironhide and jumped into the cab.

"What's wrong Hide?"

"It's Optimus, he's in trouble...the Decepticon's ambushed Bee and Sam." Ironhide didn't even wait for William to respond as he spun his tires as his engine came to life, taking the pair back to the main road.

Will was forced to hang on for dear life as the Topkick drove recklessly down the highway, desperate to get to his closest and dearest friend. It didn't take long for the truck to reach a treed area that wasn't looking so full of trees anymore. The scene before them was total chaos; a screaming Sparks was clinging to the face of Optimus while the Autobots tried to take in the situation. Major Lennox could see Sam sitting on the side lines in shock. *Poor kid.*

"Daddy! Daddy wake up!" Sparks couldn't understand why her daddy wouldn't wake up. Parts of his body were lying nearby and this frightened her even more. She had stayed hidden as he had asked and could only hear the loud noises from her spot amongst a pile of boulders. It wasn't until she came out that she noticed a stranger walking up to her father along with a giant yellow robot.

"It your fault! It your fault my daddy's hurt!"

"Sparks, it's not Sam's fault...your daddy just wanted to keep him safe." Ratchet reached down and gathered the child and blanket in his hand. His scans were showing that her body was becoming over stressed with the situation.

Sparks barely noticed being picked up, she couldn't breathe and speaking was becoming difficult. All she wanted was her daddy; there had to be someone who could fix him. Tear filled eyes glanced down at her own bandaged feet and an idea came to her mind. Turning to look up at the medic, Sparks voiced her great plan.

"Watchet, can you fix daddy?"

Ratchet didn't know how to respond; of course he could fix Prime; that was no problem. The problem was that Optimus' spark had been extinguished and no one ever recovered from that. The CMO's optics dimmed at the words he said to the little girl. "I can fix him but I can't bring him back to life, he no longer has his spark."

Sparks stared up at the mech in disbelief, was he insane? Of course daddy had his spark. "But I'm his Sparks, I'm right here."

The yellow-green bot could only sigh as words failed him; how did one explain life and death to one so young. Just when the medic was about to give up hope, Sam's guardian stepped up to the plate.

"Perhaps I can be of some help." Sam could only sit and stare up at the bright yellow scout as he addressed the child that was sitting in Ratchet's hand. The young man didn't get to hear his guardian speak very often as the bot preferred to use his radio.

"I don't know how you're going to do it, but you're more than welcome to try." Ratchet held Sparks up to Bumblebee so that she could be face to face with him.

Having gained the sparkling attention, the scout proceeded to make an attempt at explaining the inner workings of Primes spark. "You see, we all have what is called a spark within our bodies. It is like our soul." Bumblebee opened his spark chamber to reveal an orb that glowed a bright blue. "If it is damaged or we are injured badly enough then the spark fades away."

Sparks looked at the glowing ball of light with a look of concentration on her face. Everyone stayed silent as they either held their breaths or intake vents; both the humans and the Autobots really didn't want to deal with another crying episode. Finally after a few tense moments of watching the little girl scrunch up her face it seemed like she had come to some sort of conclusion, however it wasn't what they had expected.

Whirling back around on Ratchet, Sparks made a whole new demand. "Make my daddy a new one!"

Ratchet was not expecting the command and he was once again faced with a difficult problem. Cradling the sparkling to his chest in hopes of providing some sort of comfort. "Sparkling, just like you have only one heart we have only one spark; they cannot be replaced."

Just as the medic and probably everyone around them were recovering from the first bout of tears Sparks broke down into another fit of tears; these ones were accompanied with large gasping sounds as the sparkling began to panic. The worried CMO could only try to comfort Sparks as he wasn't sure about what to do.

Even Will didn't know what to do, the Major could only look up at the crying girl wishing there was something they could do to make everything alright again. "We could really use Sara right about now; she'd know what to do."

After watching Sparks cry herself into an exhausted slumber Ratchet made arrangements with the Major to have Optimus' body brought back to the Nest so he could at least put him back together.

Believing that the sparkling would be more comfortable in familiar surroundings; the medic made sure to place her in Primes room. The only time she made a fuss was when someone would try and take her off of Optimus' berth. They quickly learned that it was better to leave her along with her blue blanket. The mech's still made sure that she ate on a regular basis and tried to cheer her up as Optimus would have wanted that. There was also the fact that every bot on the base had taken to the tiny sparkling and hated to see her unhappy.

It wasn't until William received a call from Sam that things were possibly going to take a turn for the better. Plans were made to transport the Prime's body to Egypt in hopes of bringing him back. This meant that the doting Autobots had to leave the sparkling behind as it was too dangerous for one so small. After making sure that Sparks was going to be well cared for – helps to make a few squishing threats – they headed for the ancient desert.

* * *

-Insert Kick Ass Battle Here-

* * *

Same had done it; he had brought the Matrix of Leadership to Optimus in hopes of bringing the bot that had sacrificed his spark to save his life. The young man had in turn exchanged his life for the chance of succeeding in his mission. Ancient Primes were there waiting for him, ready to give the human life again.

As the Matrix took its true form before the humans and Autobots it seemed as though everything was going to be ok. This hope was short lived when the Matrix shot off towards the west.

"Slag it! Where is it going?" Ironhide stomped out his frustration on a nearby pile of rocks.

"I don't know, but if the Matrix doesn't return we are in big trouble. We can't let the Fallen activate the device." The yellow-green medic watched as the red eyed ancient was making his way up one of the pyramids.

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know Major, but we need to...hey, look...the Matrix...it's coming back." Ratchet raised a hand to point out the small object that was coming towards the group from the same direction that it had left in.

"Thank Primus, I wonder what made it leave." The dark trigger happy mech breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

_Yaaaaa! Fourth chapter up...thanks for all the awesome reviews...and the cupcakes...mmmmmmm...cupcakes. Cheers ^_^_


	5. Dancing Flames

Disclaimer: Although I wish I owned transformers I have to live with the fact that I do not...just Sparks

*thoughts*

**Cybertronian**

_Personal Com Link

* * *

_

Dancing Flames

* * *

"Shouldn't you be heading back to the base? I know there's a certain little sparkling waiting for you."

A weary, battle worn Prime looked to his right to see his CMO looking a quite impatient. "I know Ratchet, I want to see her smiling face but I need to get my processors straightened out. You can stop with all the scans my friend I'm quite alright; and I know you would rather have me in the med bay...I find that I can think better out here." Optimus had grown fond of the small grassy hill where he had first sent out a message to any remaining Autobots.

"You bet you you're slaggin aft I want you back at the base, but I can hold off on the med bay part...I'm more concerned about Sparks."

"How about this, I promise that as soon as I get my thoughts in order I will head directly to the base." Prime couldn't bring himself to burden his little sparkling with his troubles; she was far too young and precious for them.

Ratchet grumbled his displeasure at the idea, but let it slide for now. "You have one earth hour to get back to the base and have that sparkling laughing and smiling again." The moody medic jabbed a finger at Optimus' chest before continuing. "Cause if she isn't then I'm converting you into an ice box."

Optimus couldn't help but chuckle at his long time friend. *Always with the threats.*

Ratchet opened a comm link to Ironhide. 'Hide, go get Sparks; knowing Prime he won't be leaving here anytime soon.'

'Megatron's return is eating at him isn't it.' Ironhide was already heading down the hall in the base that led to Optimus' private quarters.

'As usual.'

'Why can't that pit spawned mech just stay dead.' The black bot snarled over the link as he approached his leader's room.

"Sparky...Sparky...time to get up."

"Yeah Sparkypoo...come out and...hey!"

"Shut your yaps you two." Mudflap and Skids suddenly found themselves in the grip of their dreaded trainer.

"Awww come on Hide, we were gonna keep her happy till you guys got back." Mudflap tried to squirm out of the stronger mechs grip.

"You are not to wake up the sparkling or I'll be blasting your afts to the matrix and back."

"But, but...Flap and I...ummmmm, uhhh Hide...isn't Sparky a little human?"

"Of course she is." Ironhide pulled the twins out of the doorway and stepped into the room. "Why are you slaggers asking such a..." The weapon's specialist froze mid step as he took in the sight on Optimus' berth. "What in the name of Primus." Ironhide crept closer to the berth peering at what was supposed to be a human child.

"What is it Hide?" Mudflap was leaning over his twin, trying to see what was happening.

"Quiet you two." The black bot snarled at the annoying pair. Stepping closer to the small lump on the berth, Ironhide noticed that the blue blanket belonging to Sparks was there...just a lot larger.

Things were quiet until a little sleepy sounding chirp came from the fuzzy blue lump that was quickly followed by movement. Freezing in place, Ironhide watched as a red and blue head poked out of the blanket. The specialist could only gape at the sight before him.

"Primus."

"What...is it Sparky?" Skids took a small step into the room.

"I have a feeling that it is." Hide stepped up to the berth where the sparkling still slept.

"But I thought she was human."

"She's supposed to be...I don't know what happened." With gentle hands Ironhide scooped up the small femme blanket and all. Once he had her cradled in one arm; Ironhide peered down at a little face with a button nose and little blue flames dancing on red. *The Matrix.* It was the only explanation the cannon happy mech could come up with.

"Well."

"Yeah, welllllll." The twins had now invaded the room and were gawking at the new sparkling.

Scowling at the pair of trouble makers, Hide tucked the blanket around Sparks and headed out of the room. Ignoring the two mechs that were following at his heels as he left the base at a quick pace. 'Ratchet...Is Prime still at the lookout?'

'Unfortunately yes.'

'Keep him there, I have a little surprise.' Ironhide couldn't help but smile at the reaction he knew Optimus would have when he saw the cute sparkling.

'And the surprise would be?'

'You'll see you nosey slagger.' Hide cut the comm link before Ratchet could fire back a threat.

It didn't take Ironhide very long to reach the grassy hill that was now glowing an orange color from the setting sun. The mech wasn't surprised that Prime was still standing in his usual spot, watching the sky. With a smile still on his face, Ironhide leaned down and spoke softly to Sparks.

"Sparks, I have a big surprise for you." It wasn't long before the sparkling gave a little chirp and bright blue optics flickered on to greet the large mech.

Sparks found herself staring up at a familiar face. Happy that her playmate was back she reached her arms out for a hug only to stop when she noticed that something was very different. "Hide, why do I look different?"

"I'm not sure Sparkling, but I think you have become the cutest little bot this side of the universe."

A chirpy giggle escaped Sparks gaining the attention of not only the medic but a troubled mech that seemed to brighten at the sweet sight behind him. Prime couldn't find any words to describe what he saw; all he knew was that Primus had done something to make both him and his little Sparkling even happier.

"Sparks..."

Small blue optics zeroed in on the only blue and red Peterbilt truck that meant the world to her. With a loud squeal, Sparks wiggled out of Ironhide's arms to the ground. "Daddy!" Leaving the blanket behind Sparks made for the large bot on shaky legs.

"Sparkling." Optimus knelt down with open arms to catch the tiny sparkling in his arms. Once he had her in his grasp he held her close as she clung to him with a content sigh. All his worries seemed to melt away as he listened to the little chirps and giggles coming from his sparkling. Things felt right again in the leaders world.

* * *

_Thanks for all the great reviews my little gum drops ^_^ there might be one more chapter to end the story...unless I can come up with something else lol...cheers_


	6. Come Back

Disclaimer: Although I wish I owned transformers I have to live with the fact that I do not...just Sparks

*thoughts*

**Cybertronian**

_Personal Com Link

* * *

_

Come Back

* * *

"Alright Sparks, hold still. This will only take an astrosecond." The small red and blue sparkling tried hard not to squirm at the tickle that came with the scans that Ratchet was giving her.

Ever since her daddy had carried her back to the base the yellow giant had run tickling scan after tickling scan. How many more scans could be left Sparks didn't know and as fun as they were the little femme wanted to go play with her daddy. The whole way back to the Nest her daddy had tossed her so high up in the sky she could see over the trees and caught her in a hug when she came back down. This wasn't what the grouchy medic wanted to see and made sure to voice it, as for listening to the CMO's orders...that was another story.

"Come on Hatch, we wanna play with Sparky." Mudflap whinned from the med bay doors. He knew better than to enter the room unless he was leaking energon or carrying one of his own limbs.

"Not until I'm finished and I'll be taking her back to her dad." Ratchet glared over his shoulder at the twins causing them to flinch.

"But we have been waiting and waiting...pleeeeeeeaaasssse." Skids was about ready to get on his knees and beg for permission.

"No." Finishing with the last scan Ratchet whirled on the pesky mechs with his handy throwing wrench in hand.

"Ok, now Ratchet...lets think about this now...we're all grown mechs here...well Sparky isn't."

"She's not even a mech."

"Good point."

"Get out!" After the loud shout there was two clangs followed by groans of pain from the twins.

"Owowowowowow." Holding their helms in their hands the twins stumbled out to the hallway and away from the overly grumpy medic.

"Heehee, you funny Watchet." Sparks giggled as she kicked her feet that were currently hanging over the large berth.

"I aim to please." Ratchet gave the sparkling a rare smile that he reserved only for her as he took her off the berth and placed the squirt on the floor. The little femme just barely reached his knees and when they walked the medic made sure to slow his stride down to match the trot that Sparks walked at.

"Are we going to see daddy?' Sparks kept a small hand in contact with Ratchets right leg as they began to exit the bay.

"Yes Sparkling, we are going to see your daddy."

As they entered the hallway Sparks felt a sudden, invisible tug. Stopping at the mid point of the hall she sought out the source of the odd sensation. Looking to the left, she noticed a rather large metal door. "Watchet, whats in there?"

Ratchet looked to the door that the dancing flame was pointing to and couldn't help but shutter his optics. Taking a deep breath the mech gave Sparks and answer. "A very dear friend passed away, we are keeping him in there."

Sparks could hear the sorrow in the big bots voice and wanted to know more. "Was he daddy's friend too?"

"They were best friends, his name was Jazz."

"Is daddy still sad that his friend dies?" It upset Sparks that her daddy's bestest friend was gone.

"He doesn't show it but he's still pretty upset about it."

'_Ratchet we need you outside...Skids bent an axel.' _Ironhide's voice interrupted the medic, causing him to grind his dental plates.

'_Cant it wait?'_

'_No, he's also got a busted hose.'_

"Sla...uggghh, Sparks I want you to stay right here until I get back." Ratchet gave her a little pat on the helm and took off down the hall.

Sparks watched the CMO leave before turning back to the door again. "Daddy shouldn't be sad," Approaching the metal door she gave it a push. The door opened easily giving the sparkling access to a large room. There on a large berth lay a silver bot. She could see some of the tools that Ratchet had used to repair his friend.

"Daddy should have his friend back...Right now!" It wasn't a request, it was a demand; much like the one she had made to a certain medic.

After the demand had been made an electric charge seemed to fill the air. The young femme could feel the sensation of small shocks all around her. They didn't hurt but felt almost like something was caressing her. Little blue lights were starting to dance above the body of the silver mech drawing Sparks attention. As she watched the dancing lights the charge in the room increased.

"Jazz..." The blue lights seemed to respond to Sparks voice as they gathered into a large ball of light. "You better come back mister or else!"

That got the biggest response from the pulsating light as it suddenly flashed so brightly that Sparks was blinded. A wave of energy burst from the light, knocking the sparkling to the ground.

"Daddy." Sparks whimpered as her optics offlined and she fell into stasis.

* * *

_Yes i know i left you all on a pretty big cliffy here...muwahahahahahaha! Ahem...thanks for all the great reviews...I wont let Ratchet or Ironhide see all the sweet comments on how cute they are being. Cheers ^_^_


	7. Which Way

Disclaimer: Although I wish I owned transformers I have to live with the fact that I do not...just Sparks

*thoughts*

**Cybertronian**

_Personal Com Link

* * *

_

Which Way

* * *

"Optimus, we have a problem."

Optimus looked up from the custom made desk to see Major Williams walking into the make shift office. The Prime had been going over plans to make the base a little more Autobot friendly as well as human friendly too. "What is wrong Major William?"

"A door near the med bay just blew off its hinges and drained all power from the section...it's the one that leads to Jazz." Will looked down at his feet unsure about how he was going to the protective father the other part of the situation.

Sensing Will's hesitation, Optimus got up from his desk and approached the Major. "What has happened?"

"It's Sparks, she has fallen into stasis..she was in there when the power surge happened...Ratchet is looking at her right now." Will took another breath as he prepared to give more news to the Autobot leader. "And another thing...Jazz is...well as impossible as this sounds, Jazz is back."

Optimus didn't know how to react, his little Sparkling was in stasis and his best friend was functioning again. "Where is Jazz?"

"Ratchet had him moved to the med bay, he's not quite fully online yet so until he has Sparks back to normal he's just letting Jazz come back to functioning on his own."

"Cancel all the meeting Major, I must look after Sparks and Jazz." Optimus walked out of the room and headed straight for the bay that held his child and second in command.

* * *

_**Ok, yes I know that this one is very short but im kinda hanging on a fence about a decision and so i call on you my little gumdrops to help me out. The trouble is whether i keep Sparks young or let some freak accident happen and age her...so many choices so im letting this one be up to you all just send a quick review on which would be better...Cheers ^_^**_


	8. What's Crackin!

Disclaimer: Although I wish I owned transformers I have to live with the fact that I do not...just Sparks

*thoughts*

**Cybertronian**

_Personal Com Link

* * *

_

What's Crackin!

* * *

"Is she going to be alright?" Optimus was trying hard to remain calm and collected but it was starting to prove to be more difficult that he originally thought.

"I hate to say it Prime but I don't know." Ratchet sighed as he ran the last of the scans. "Things seem to be normal...let's just hope it's only a matter of time."

"How about Jazz?"

"He's just powering up, he should be back online within a few hours...It's as though nothing happened to him." The medic glanced over to the berth that the silver bot was currently occupying.

Though Optimus was glad that his closest friend was back he still worried about his little sparking. Even if she wasn't of his and Elita Ones spark she meant the world o him. "Keep an optic on Jazz; if it's alright with you I would like to take Sparks with me."

"There shouldn't be a problem as long as you bring her back here if anything changes." The medic let Optimus pick up the quiet sparkling making sure to wrap the fuzzy blue blanket around her.

"I will let you know the moment anything happens." Optimus made his way out of the med bay Sparks in hand.

"So you managed to get the Hatchet to release Sparks huh." Ironhide had been patiently waiting for Optimus to exit the med bay with a sore helm but was pleasantly surprised to see that the little sparkling was with him instead.

"You seem to be as surprised as I am."

"Of course I'm surprised, we are talking about the mech that has welding more than one aft to the ceiling for leaving the med bay early." Ironhide didn't know whether to laugh at the idea or cringe at the memory of an incident from the past involving his own aft.

Optimus never got the chance to tease his old comrade about said memory as a familiar annoying voice interrupted the conversation.

"What in gods name is that!"

Of all the humans that Optimus had come across since coming to earth none could push his patience like the one known as Galloway.

"That is a young sparkling, and her name is Sparks." The black mech growled out at the human that had the guts to speak to the Prime in such a manner.

"A what?"

"She is what you would call a child Director Galloway." Prime didn't dare tell him that Sparks had once been a human. It was none of the mans business as far as he was concerned. "She is my daughter."

Optimus had made sure to use a tone that was firm enough on the human that he wouldn't be able to challenge him but at the same time it wasn't threatening.

"And what, she just appeared out of the blue?" The Director took a few more steps towards the Peterbilt. "Is there anymore of those things that I should know about."

It took all of his will power to not yell down at the man; Ironhide was already looking ready to create a creator that would have the perfect Galloway burn mark in the middle.

'**Ironhide.'**

'**Just offline your optics and audio for three nanoseconds.'**

'**He does not understand.'**

'**Well I don't give a slag. He treats us like the enemy when we are the ones who have saved their afts twice now since coming to this pit spawned mud ball.'**

It wasn't often that the weapons specialist got nasty, sure the mech was grumpy but it was best to steer clear when things got out of hand.

'**We are the ones who brought OUR war to their home.'**

'**It would be nice if...'**

"Would you two stop babbling in that metal grinding language? It's annoying! Now what do you plan to do with that 'child'?"

"That 'child' is the daughter of the Prime, you will show her and her father respect." The sound of whirring cannons drove the message home.

"Don't you point those things at me you oversized can opener."

"Who you callin a can opener you slaggin little..."

"Daddy...I'm hungry." The sweetest voice that the two mechs had ever heard stopped all conversations.

Relief swept through Optimus' processors as he sent a silent prayer of thanks to Primus. "Hello Sparkling, how are you feeling?"

"Really hungry." Sparks smiled up at her daddy while snuggling into the blue blanket.

"We'll get you somthin right quick Sparks." Ironhide stroked Sparks blue flamed helm with a single digit.

"Then will you change Hide?" The sweet blue optics were quickly making short work of Ironhides gruff 'no'.

"Oh alright, but just once and thats it." Both Ironhide and Optimus knew that there would be a lot of transforming going on.

"Now wait just a damn minute here! You haven't answered m..." Galloway suddenly found that he had a dry mouth and thankful that he had used the bathroom before tracking down the Autobot leader. There was something about have a gun the size of a volks wagon aimed point blank at his face that just didn't sit so well with him.

"Ya speak like tha in front of my lil Sparks again an I will squash ya like a insecticon."

"Took the words right out of my processor."

"Ironhide stop encouraging him." Optimus wasn't quite sure how to go about this new situation. He had two mechs before him; one whos optics just happened to be flashing a redish color. There was also the fact that his little sparkling was in need of some energon.

"Why not, for once he and I are agreein on something, you should give us a medal." The black bot waved his cannons around as he spoke.

"Jazzy..." There it was again, that soft, sweet little voice that could bring even the hardest mech to his knees...including Megatron.

Optimus could only watch as the red left his second in commands optics and stand back up to his full height. When Jazz turned to face them he was calm and acting like his old playful self once again.

"Hey Little Sparks, whats crackin?"

* * *

_Yes I know it's been a while since I updated...I have an excuse this time...moving and getting a 7 month old puppy from the spca ^_^ thank you for all the support and awesome reviews my little gum drops._


	9. Here Kitty Kitty

Disclaimer: Although I wish I owned transformers I have to live with the fact that I do not...just Sparks

*thoughts*

**Cybertronian**

_Personal Com Link_

Here Kitty Kitty

* * *

"Come out come out where ever you are." A little voice shattered the silence in the valley. Blue and red flashed every few seconds as the little sparkling searched for her playmate in a game of hide and seek.

It had been several days since Jazz had come back online and since that day he had spent a great deal of time with the tiny 'Prime'. The other Autobots didn't question his close connection with sparkling as she was the one who called him back from the Matrix. Jazz also liked the fact that Optimus would let him take out into the rocky valley without any of the others.

"Come on Jazzy, where are you!" There was a hint of a pout in the little sparkling voice that almost made the solstice leave his hiding spot.

*I'm not falling for that trick again...I think.* Jazz had already given up five good hiding spots to the impatient Sparks, but this time he was determined to teach her some patience.

The sound of rocks tumbling made the silver bot move to another position seeking out the source. A few pebbles rolled into his line of sight before a pair of red with small blue flames peds stopped before his optics. The little feet paused for a moment and then moved on to another section of the rocky out-crop.

"Ooooooo, when I find you Jazzy...grrrr." Sparks was getting frustrated with herself. She knew that Jazz had told her to use the sensors she now had but it was hard.

A silvery flash caught the sparkling attention as she neared a new section of the rock bed. "Ohhhhh, I gots you now Jazzy." Sparks gave a quiet squeal before jumping onto the rock above 'Jazzs' hiding spot. Just as she got ready to call the mech out her little optics focused on a stranger.

'**Well hello there, what do we have here.' **Razor sharp teeth matched the red glowing optics that looked up at her. **'An Autobot sparkling, hehehe the things I could do with you.'**

"Sparks! Get away from there!"

Sparks turned to see her Jazzy leaping around the large boulders towards where she sat.

'**Oh I don't think so.' **Large talon like fingers grabbed Sparks from the rock before the silver Autobot could reach her.

Finding herself up off the ground in the grasp of a scary looking mech, Sparks did the only thing she could do...scream.

* * *

'**What is that confounded screech coming from?'**

'**It sounds like it's coming from Starscreams lab.' **Barricade stroked his newly revived companion Ravage on the head as they both looked towards the lab door. **'Scan the lab Ravage, find out what that peon has in there.'**

The large looking cat was more than willing to comply. What the cat found was not what he expected. **'Starscream has lost his mind.'**

'**What did you find?'**

'**The jet has a young sparkling in his lab tied to his table.' **Ravage snarled at the sight on his scanner.

'**He what?' **Barricade leapt up from his seat and stomped down the dark hall, optics flaring in anger.

The mock cop didn't even bother to knock, he kicked the door open and entered the poorly maintained lab. It didn't take long for the mech to find the crying sparkling. There was energon trickling from the little femmes blue optics as she went quiet and stared at him. Though he was a decepticon he still had paternal programming, but unlike many of the other decepticons his still worked.

'**Where did you find her?' **

Starscream looked up from his desk and glared over at the dark bot. **'Around.'**

'**Yeah, you just happened to come across an Autobot sparkling. Do you know what you have done? You put us all in jeopardy...release her!' **Barricade moved to loosen the restraints when the fighter jet stepped between him and the table.

'**She's my experiment.'**

'**Megatron will say differently when he finds out.' **Barricade pushed his "comrade" out of the way and went back to his original plan.

'**Wait wait...she can be the key to the problem that I have had with the hatchlings.'**

'**No, she must be returned to the Autobots before they come down on us.' **The mech finished ripping the last restraint from the red and blue femme before he scooped her up into his arms.

Sparks wasn't sure what was going on, just that another scary mech had taken her off the table and was now leaving the terrible room. "I want my daddy."

'**You will see him soon sparkling.'**

"I said I want my daddy!" More energon leaked out of her optics as she stared up at the large mech.

'**And I said you will see...' ** Barricade paused for a moment . *She doesn't know her own language.* Looking back down at the shivering sparkling made the puzzling thought vanish. "We will get you back to your father soon."

'**What was the slaggin idiot doing?' **Ravage joined his companion on the journey down the old rusted out hall that led to their leaders chambers.

'**He was going to use her for his pathetic hatchling experiment.'**

'**Disgusting.'**

"Is that your kitty?" Sparks peeked down at the black and silver cat from her position.

"Yes he is." A chuckle escaped as his 'kitty' growled up at him. **'Play along Ravage.'**

"Meow." It took all of Barricade's will power not to burst out in laughter. He sobered up though when the sparkling reached a hand out to Ravage.

Taking the game even further the mech set his little rescuee onto the back of the cat. The glare he was receiving vanished when a pair of small arms wrapped around his neck and a little helm snuggled into his neck.

'**Not so grouchy now are you.'**

'**She is cute.'**

'**And she is most likely the Primes sparkling.**

'**What makes you say that?'**

'**Her coloring.'** Barricade stopped at the final door in the hall and knocked.

'**Come.'**

Barricade walked in with Ravage and the sparkling at his side. ** 'Megatron, we have a problem.'**

Sparks raised her head to see a large scary bot looking out a window. *Why are there so many scary ones.*

"I want my daddy."

That wimppered demand caused the evil leader to turn and see the impossible. Megatron didn't need to be told that this was his brothers sparkling. Though they were enemies they were still family and anyone who threatened such a tiny sparkling would pay the price.

'**Where did she come from?' **The decepticon leader found that he couldn't move. It had been so long since he had seen a sparkling.

'**I'm not sure, it would seem that Starscream snagged her near their base. I know you will agree with me when I tell you that she needs to be taken back to the Prime.'**

*The fool, does he not realize what he has done!* Megatron plotted Starscream's future demise for the tenth time in less than an earth hour as he approached the three bots.

"Dont worry sparkling, I will have you back in your daddy's arms by the end of the day."

"Pwomise?"

"I promise."

'**I will have Soundwave open all the military channels in the country.'**

'**Do it, and take care of that fool but leave him in one piece.'**

'**It will be done.' **Barricade signalled for Ravage to stay before leaving the room.

Sparks wasn't sure what was going on but as long as she got back to her daddy and Jazzy then that was all that mattered.

"So sparkling, would you like to play a game with your kitty here?"

Blue optics cautiously looked up at red ones. "What kind of game?"

Megatron leaned down and pulled up a section of the metal floor and pressed it into a ball. "The humans call it fetch, you throw the ball and Ravage here will go get it for you." Taking Sparks in one arm, Megatron tossed the re-fashioned ball with the other. The only thing Ravage could do was pretend that he enjoyed the game by pouncing on the ball and taking it back to the sparkling.

"Heehee...again, again!"

* * *

_Yes i know its been forever since i updated but i finally have ^_^ thanks for all the great reviews and support my little gum drops._


	10. Daddy! Jazzy!

Disclaimer: Although I wish I owned transformers I have to live with the fact that I do not...just Sparks

*thoughts*

**Cybertronian**

_Personal Com Link_

Daddy! Jazzy!

* * *

"I'm sorry Prime, ah didn't think tha da cons would be stupid enough ta come near da base." Jazz was following behind his best friend as they headed to the main control room.

"I know Jazz, I'm not blaming you." The Prime reassured his close friend for what was probably the tenth time since Sparks had been taken. "We should have had more surveillance in the area."

"Wha are we gonna do Prime?"

"If Starscream took Sparks then it wont be long before Megatron finds out about her."

"How is tha gonna help us?" The silver bot couldn't believe what Optimus was saying. If anything Megatron would only use little Sparks as bait or maybe exchange her piece by piece for Primus knows what.

Optimus stopped and turned to the short mech. "It is best that he find out about her...my brother may be evil now, but he wasn't always like that."

"Wha?"

"Many years ago, before the wars started, before my brothers spark was consumed by hate, when we were still a family...we helped look after the sparkling in our quadrant."

"An ya think tha Megatron still carries tha ol affection?"

"I don't think Jazz, I know. If Megatron knows about her he will contact us."

Just as the pair were about to enter the control room Ironhide came running out. "We jus got ah message from Soundwave. Sparks is wit Megatron and he is ready to give her back, ya jus need ta name the place."

"Is she ok?"

"Ah little shaken up but doin alright...playin wit Ravage right now."

"Ok, tell Soundwave that we will meet them at the abandoned station, you know which one Ironhide send them the coordinates."

"Will do bos." Ironhide turned back to the room and quickly made his way to the crew of humans who were receiving the message.

"See Jazz, like I said; Megatron has a special place in his spark for the young ones."

"I'm sorry ah doubted ya Prime...it's jus tha...ah."

"It's ok Jazz, I understand...not very many mechs know my brother as well as I do." Optimus gave the solstice a push in the direction of the main entrance. "Now lets got get Sparks."

* * *

It was nearly sunset by the time Megatron along with Barricade and Ravage. A tiny Sparks was seated on Ravage enjoying the free ride as she held onto the home made ball. Her excitement was apparent as soon as she spotted both her daddy and playmate.

"Daddy! Jazzy!" Sparks squirmed to get down off of Ravages back but found that it was a little too long of a drop. Taking the hint Ravage picked up the pace and quickly made his way to the pair of Autobots.

'_Dont do anything stupid Ravage.' _Barricade gave the feline a warning.

"Daddy!"

"Hey there Sparkling." Optimus reached down and picked up his sparkling glad to have her back where she belonged. "I'm glad your ok Sparks, and someone has been worrying his spark out for you." The Prime gave the sparkling another gentle hug before handing her to a waiting Jazz.

"Jazzy!"

"Oh Sparks, I'm so so sorry tha bad bot took ya away." Jazz snuggled Sparks as though it was his last hug with her.

"It's ok Jazzy, Caide an Wavage tookted me away from the bad guy." Sparks kept a tight grip on Jazz's neck as she grinned down at her temporary playmate.

"Thank you Ravage." Prime gave his gratitude to the feline decepticon.

'**The fool has no business laying a finger on any sparkling.' **Barricade spoke when they were near the Autobots.

'**Why would Starscream take a sparkling?'**

'**He has been trying to create sparkling without the bonding of two sparks.' **Megatron answered.

'**Sparklings?'**

'**Heh, more like abominations.' **A growl came from Barricade.

'**And he thought that Sparks would be able to help him.' **Optimus shuddered at the thought of what the jet would have done to his sparkling had Barricade and Ravage not intervened.

"Daddy can I keep Wavage?" Sparks innocent question broke the tension among the adult mechs, Optimus even noticed a rare smile reach Megatron's face.

"I think it would be best if Ravage went with Barricade."

"But I like playing with him." There was that little pout again that made all four mechs along wtih the sentient Ravage go soft.

"Perhaps Barricade can give you a copy of Ravages schematics and you can build on just like him." Megatron suggested.

Both Optimus and Jazz covered up their shock as Barricade produced a small chip for the Prime. "Thank you Barricade."

"I'm sure Wheeljack and Jazz can handle it."

Optimus stored the chip before turning back to his brother. "Thank you Megatron, I take it that you plan on dealing with Starscream."

'**If Barricade left anything for me to tear apart you are welcome to join me in turning him into a scrap pile.'**

'**No, thats ok Megatron...I'm sure you will take care of it.' **Though there was a small part of himself that wanted to take Megatron up on his offer but there had been enough pain and death.

'_Prime! Why isn't that sparkling in my med bay?'_

'_She will be soon Ratchet.'_

'_She better be or a certain Prime is going to find his aft welded to my ceiling!'_

Optimus gave a chuckle as the com-link broke. "I'm afraid we have to end the conversation, there is a very agitated medic waiting for us."

"Watchet! Is Hide with him too?" Sparks was excited to see the grouchy medic and the trigger happy mech.

"Yeah Sparks, they are waitin for ya." Jazz gave Sparks a little toss in the air as he tried to ignore the decepticon leader.

'**Then that is our que to leave the area.'**

'**I guess so...Megatron, I'm glad that there is still a part of your old self still in your Spark.'**

'**This changes nothing Optimus.'**

'**I know brother.'

* * *

**

_Wow two whole chapters in one day...yaaaaa me ^_^ thanks for all the support._


	11. That Hurt

Disclaimer: Although I wish I owned transformers I have to live with the fact that I do not...just Sparks

*thoughts*

**Cybertronian**

_Personal Com Link_

That Hurt

* * *

'CLANG!'

'CLANG!'

""OW!""

"Heehee, hi Watchet!" Sparks was giggling at her daddy and Jazzy as they rubbed their helms.

"Well hi there Sparks, why don't you come with me...Ironhide is waiting for you in my med bay." Ratchet glared at the two victims of his wrench.

'**I'll deal with you two later, and you better have a slaggin good excuse as to why your late!' **The medic scooped up his little patient and marched down the hall.

"By by daddy! By by Jazzy!" Optimus and Jazz looked up to see a waving sparkling.

"By Sparks, behave yourself." Prime had to hold back the groan of pain that was trying to escape.

"It bin a long time since da Hatchet took his wrench to ma helm."

"I think he keeps track on a data pad."

"Ah would hate ta see tha twins record."

* * *

"Hide!"

The dark topkick that was pacing back and forth in the bay came to a stop when the sweet voice of his little thorn echoed through the room. "Hey der Sparks."

'_Get ready for it.'_

'_Ready for what?'_

"Change Hide! Change!" Sparks smiled up at her 'toy' "Paweeeeeese!"

Shuttering his optics Ironhide was working on a grumbling response when he heard the unmistakable pinging against metal. "Ok ok ok, but only one time."

"Lots of times!" The sparkling raised her arms up to emphasise her demand as Ratchet placed her on the oversized berth.

"Now Sparks, I said that I would..."

"Oh just do it Ironhide, she's had a rough day."

"Fine fine."

"Yaaaaaa!"

While Sparks was being entertained by the 'willing' truck, Ratchet began running every scan he could think of. Things seemed normal except for an energy spike in her spark. After running the same scan several times over the odd readings he quickly radioed Optimus.

"Sparks, did that bad mech do anything to you?"

"No, Caide got be before that."

"Ok, was there anything strange in the room, something that made you feel funny?"

Sparks though long and hard about the bad mechs room. Of what she could remember there was only one thing that made her feel funny. "There was a rock."

"A rock, what did it look like?"

"It was really dark but shiny...and it had pictures on it."

"Was it big?" Ironhide had stopped with the transforming as soon as he heard 'dark & rock.'

"No, it looked broken, some of the pictures were missin."

'**The Allspark shard.'**

'**What about the Allspark?' **That was the word that Optimus caught when he entered the med bay.

'**I think Sparks saw a piece of the Allspark.'**

This was something that the Prime did not want to hear. It was bad enough that little was known about the Allspark but since it had been shattered the shards were very unpredictable.

"Did you touch the rock Sparks?" Optimus kept his voice calm and soft.

"No, buh it made me feel funny...like little butterfwies were all around me."

'**Her energy levels are through the roof in her spark.' **The medic filled the concerned father in on his findings.

If the adoptive father wasn't showing his alarm, he was now. "Sparks, why don't you go and play with Jazz and the twins; they are just outside the med bay waiting for you." Optimus put Sparks onto the floor so that she could get to her playmates.

"Ok, but can we play later?" Sparks gave her daddy a hug when he leaned down.

"Of course we can play later, but right now the twins and Jazz are going to play with you."

"K...I love you daddy."

Optimus felt his spark swell with paternal love as he gave his little Sparks an extra squeeze before releasing her. "I love you too Sparkling."

The mechs watched as Sparks ran to the door where Jazz had the door partly opened waiting for his companion.

"Ok Ratchet, what kind of an effect will the shard have on her?"

"I don't know Prime, give me some time to go over these numbers and I'll let you know." Ratchet sighed at the thought of the long night that was ahead of him.

"Please try to find out as soon as possible."

"Wha are dey doin wit another chunk of tha Allspark?"

"I don't know Hide, I don't know."

* * *

_Ok...i think my brain is all out of ideas as to where im going to take this story right now lol...thank you my little gum drops for all the support ^_^ and thank you everbear for Ironhides alt form and here i thought i was right...hahahaha time to fix the other chapters and stories._


	12. Learning The Hard Way

Disclaimer: Although I wish I owned transformers I have to live with the fact that I do not...just Sparks

*thoughts*

**Cybertronian**

_Personal Com Link

* * *

_

Learning The Hard Way

* * *

"Watchet!"

"Yes Sparkling?" The medic looked down at the small Prime that had every mech and possibly every human on the base wrapped around her little finger...so long as Galloway stayed away from her then the human would live.

Sparks fluttered her bright blue optics up at the yellow mech. "Can I pway with a wench?"

Ratchet had to cover his laugh at her word usage with a loud cough. "Oh, well...how bout I give you a wrench of your own."

Turning to a set of shelves that had been custom made for the med bay; reaching up to one of the higher shelves and produced a small, blue wrench. The squeal that Sparks made when she saw it made the effort of making such a small tool worthwhile.

"Yaaaa! My own wench!" Sparks reached up with eager little hands as Ratchet held the wrench out to her. "Thank you Watchet!"

"Awwwww, Watchet!"

"Thats so sweet!"

There was only two mechs who were dumb enough and crazy enough to say something like that; let alone enter the med bay in one piece. Looking up from the sparkling that was oooing and ahhhing over her new toy Ratchet growled.

"What do you two sla...rejects want?"

Skids and Mud Flap managed to feign shock.

"Why Watchet, we just came to see our little Sparks." Mud Flap sang.

"Yeah Watchet, we want to play."

"Stop calling me Watchet!"

"But thats what Sparks calls you Watchet." There was a hint of a pout coming from Mud Flap as he and his twin made absolutely no effort to hide the giggles.

"Have you not noticed the fact that she is a sparkling!"

"Of course we have Watchet, it's just that we like your new name better." Skids was enjoying this game, both of the twins knew that the Hatchet wouldn't do anything since his favourite sparkling was there.

"Dont call me Watchet or so help me I'll..."

"You'll what Watchet? Weld us to the ceiling? Reformat us into toasters?

"At least you would be useful then." Oh how he wanted to turn the pair into a couple of femmes, though they would be slaggin ugly ones.

"Why Watchet! You couldn't possibly mean that we..."

'CLANG!'

"OWWWWWW!"

'CLANG!`

"Heeeeeyyyyyy! That hurt!"

Skids and Mud Flap found themselves hopping around on one foot while they held onto their injured shin. The hopping didn't last long as they quickly found themselves on their butts holding onto both shins.

"You cant call him Watchet!" `CLANG!` "Only I may call him Watchet!" `CLANG!`

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" Mud Flap tried to roll out of the wrench wielding Sparks but found out that the blue and red sparkling was pretty quick on her peds.

"Say sowy to Watchet!" `CLANG!`

"Ouch! Ok ok ok, we`re sorry..." Skids stared out, looking at his brother he caught an evil little twinkle in his optics.

*Oh please don't Flap, I cant handle anymore.*

"Watchet."

Sparks raised her precious blue `wench` and let loose on the twins. "I said!" `CLANG!`

"OWWWWW!"

"Only I may call him Watchet!" `CLANG!`

""ARRRGGGGGHHH!""

* * *

_Yes i know this one was a little short but that is what happens when people give me ideas...thanks hum...i know its not a stuffed one but i thought this would be much more fun...and if there seems to be some crappy grammar going on its because im half asleep...zzzzzzz...thanks for all the awesome reviews my little gum drops...hopefully the next chapter will be better...or i may expand on this one...enjoy...Cheers_


	13. I didnt do it

Disclaimer: Although I wish I owned transformers I have to live with the fact that I do not...just Sparks

*thoughts*

**Cybertronian**

_Personal Com Link

* * *

_

I didn't do it

* * *

Morning dew glistened like twinkling stars as the sun slowly broke over the desert landscape. Birds sang their greeting as local snakes and lizards took up their favourite position on several rocks laying near the base.

Oh, I forgot...cue the sweet good morning music you hear on the commercials and corny movies. –

If one were to open the door to the Autobot leaders berth room one would never suspect that he was in the middle of a war. Though the sight that lay within that room would have surprised several of the humans but none of the Prime's comrades would...well they would be grinning like fools at their leaders happiness.

'Tap, tap'..."Prime?" 'Tap, tap.' Major Williams didn't like disturbing his friend but an emergency meeting had been called over the latest Decepticon activity.

When Will got no answer he opened the small human sized door that had been built into the Autobot sized door. Upon entering the room Will looked over to the large berth that was positioned on the far side of the room. What he saw could only make him smile.

*It's like a giant version of me and Annabelle.* There on the berth lay a recharging Optimus with a recharging Sparks snuggled up on his chest with her favourite blanket.

Will really didn't want to wake the pair but he had no other choice. Stepping farther into the dark room the major walked to the end of the lit path that the door he came through provided.

In a quiet whisper the human called out to the large mech. "Hey, big guy, you need to get up."

Blue optics flared up from the dark berth as Optimus came back online. Zeroing in on his friend who stood waiting patiently for him to finish his waking cycle. Reaching up Optimus began to carefully shift his little sparkling from her spot on his chest without waking her. Things were going good till the blanket shifted causing a chirp to escape the little femme before her optics fluttered to life.

"Daddy?" Sparks chirped as she fisted her small hands and rubbed at her optics.

Optimus smiled up at the sight of his 'daughter'. "Yes Sparks?"

"Do we have tag eh up?"

"I have to, but if you want you can go back to sleep." The Prime made to wrap the fuzzy blanket back around Sparks only to have her stop him.

"No, but can I go pway with Hide?" The sparkling perked up at the idea of going to play with the dark Autobot.

"I'm sure Ironhide would like to play with you." Sitting up, Optimus swung his legs over the edge of the berth and stood up. Lowering Sparks to the ground he made sure that the sparkling blanket was securely in her hands and high enough off the floor so she wouldn't trip on it.

"Yaaaa! Maybe he will change for me." Sparks was eager to go play with the weapons specialist that she beelined it to the large door.

William couldn't help but chuckle at the blue flamed bot. "Well that took away any traces of sleepyness."

"I like pwayin with Hide." Sparks said as she tried to reach the large doorknob.

Optimus reached over and twisted the doorknob thus letting the sparkling out to go find her oversized play mate. "Have fun Sparks."

"I will daddy!" Little peds raced down the hall towards the topkicks quarters.

"Cute little squirt isn't she."

"That she is Major, that she is."

* * *

"What ya doin now Hide?" Curious optics watched as Ironhide picked up a polishing rag and started to clean his cannons.

The Autobots room was decorated with so many different types of weapons that there was no empty space left on the wall...save for the section that had several colored pictures done by a certain sparkling. Ratchet had melted several wax crayons together and made a set for Sparks who took great joy in wallpapering the med bay and anywhere else for that matter.

"Cleaning my cannons, cant have them getting all dirty."

"Can I help?"

"Sure." Hide grabbed another cloth and handed it over to the little femme, who began rubbing the top section of the cannon. "Just be careful, these are pretty tou..."

'BOOM!'

Ironhide and Sparks looked at each other before seeking out the large, perfectly round hole in the wall.

"Oops."

"Oops is right." Hide and Sparks watched as Optimus peered through the gapping hole towards towards the pair of frozen bots.

"I hate to ask this...but who did it?" Prime was making every effort to hold back the smile but the look of utter and complete shock mixed in with some guilt made it quite difficult.

The real kicker was that neither Ironhide or Sparks looked at each other. If they had they would have noticed that they were pointing the finger of blame at each other.

"Ok, so long as no one was hurt."

* * *

_Thanks for all the great reviews my little gum drops ^_^ enojy_


	14. The Golf Cart

_Little fix

* * *

_

Disclaimer: Although I wish I owned transformers I have to live with the fact that I do not...just Sparks

*thoughts*

**Cybertronian**

_Personal Com Link

* * *

_

The Golf Cart

* * *

"Has anyone seen my golf cart? I need to get to a conference with the president."

Ironhide glared over at the pathetic human called Galloway. The slagger had been whinning about his useless golf cart for almost an hour, 'where's my golf cart' 'I cant find my golf cart' 'I need my golf cart.'

'**Slaggin idiot.'** Why the human didn't just take a truck Ironhide would never know. Little did the Galloway know but the "golf cart" wasn't looking like a golf cart anymore. It looked more like a scooter ever since the twins got a hold of it and made it into a new toy for Sparks.

"Hey, robot! Where's my golf cart!"

The Autobot looked down at the pathetic human, wishing that he could just take one shot just one tiny shot at him. *If only.*

"I haven't seen your golf cart human, now go away." Ironhide answered before turning back to his cannons and its latest upgrades.

"Hey! Dont you turn away from me!"

"Dont make me have to step on you."

"What did you say?"

The soldiers working in the bay froze as they waited for the black mech to do away with the Director. Those that were in groups were already laying bets down on how Galloway was going to get it.

Ironhide rubbed his optics, trying to gain some control over his temper before he disappointed Optimus. "Oh for the love of Primus, why don't you go look outside."

"But I left it in here."

"Human, there ain't enough room in here for all of your slaggin golf carts, so you can go out an look for it!" Ironhide was clenching the tool that he had been using so hard that it was beginning to crack. Primus must have been looking out for the human because one of the soldiers came to the Director's rescue.

"Sir, we had to move your golf cart outside in order to make room for some of the new equipment."

"Why didn't anyone tell me before!"

"We just found out sir."

"Uesless morons, I'm surrounded by useless morons." The Director could be heard grumbling as he left the bay.

"Thanks Chuck, I was about ready ta turn him into a flattened bug."

"No problem Hide, even though I'm sure no one would miss him if you did squish the douche."

"Weeeeee! This is fun!" A flash of blue and red could be seen flying around the parkade on a giant version of a scooter.

"Careful Sparky, don hurt urself." The silver solstice sat in the shaded area of the building as he watched the little sparkling play on the new toy that the twins had managed to make out of "spare" parts that were just lying around.

"I will Jazzy, I pwomise." Sparks giggled as she sped by her playmate.

"Hey Sparky! Lookin good!"

"Yeah, lookin good!" Mudflap walked out into the bright sunshine alongside his brother.

"Hiii Flap, hiiii Skiddy!" The sparkling called out before making another round.

"Are we stellar or are we stallar." Skids commented as he watched the little make shift scooter buzz around with a delighted Sparks.

"Bro, we are not stellar, we are ultra stellar."

"Dont ya be letting Hide hear ya say tha." Jazz chuckled as he kept a close eye on the sparkling. He could feel her joy at the new toy through their connected sparks. No one else knew about the connection, not even Optimus as he worried that they would never allow him to see his Sparky.

"What in the hell happened to my golf cart!" Galloway couldn't believe his eyes. There out on the parkade was his golf cart but in pieces and there was some little freak riding on it.

Walking towards the 'tiny' Autobot the Director failed to notice three Autobots watching from another bay entrance. "Hey! You little freak! What did you do to my golf cart!"

Sparks was having so much fun on her new toy...well that is until a loud angry voice spoiled her fun.

"Hey, I said what did you do to my golf cart?"

Coming to a stop, Sparks watched as the human approached. "My fwends made it for me."

"Your friends huh! More of those freaks, like there isn't enough running around here!"

"My fwends aren't fweeks!"

"Oh yes they are and so are you!"

Sparks stared at the stranger in disbelief, none of the other people on the base spoke to her or any of the others like that. "I'm not a fweek!"

"Yes you are! Now give me back my golf cart you tin can!"

Energon began to well up in her optics as the mean human kept yelling. Rescue was on the way though as three large objects quickly blocked out the sun, throwing both her and the bad human into shadow.

"Ya had better take back yer words der Galloway." Jazz was furious and if his little Sparks wasn't there he would be squashing the human flat.

The Director had the nerve to talk back at the mech. "Now why would I want to do that?"

"Because we'll do something bad."

"To you if you don't." The twins joined in.

"Oh and what are you going to do to me." Galloway wasn't sure where he had gotten the balls to confront the three Autobots but he was going to enjoy it while he could.

'_Sparks, move on back a little.' _Jazz quickly commed over to the frightened sparkling as he watched the twins move until they were on either side of the human.

Sparks wasn't sure what was going on but she listened to her Jazzy and got out of the way. After taking a few steps back, Sparks watched as the twins opened their coolant ports. Unsure as to why they would do that she could only watch as the Director kept taunting. The questionable move was finally answered as both of the young mechs showered the human in a rush of coolant fluid.

"That ought ta cool you off." Mudflap snickered as Galloway screamed in disgust before running back to the open bay soaking wet from his little coolant wash.

Sparks giggled from her spot near the trio. "You guys are funny."

"Hey no one messes with your Sparky." Skids flashed a wink over at Sparks.

"You two ha bin hangin out wit Bee too much." Jazz sighed as he helped Sparks back onto the scooter.

* * *

_Thanks so much for the awesome idea Humm ^_^ and for all the great reviews my little gum drops._


	15. Faint

Disclaimer: Although I wish I owned transformers I have to live with the fact that I do not...just Sparks

*thoughts*

**Cybertronian**

_Personal Com Link_

Faint

"Daddy." A small unhappy voice called out to the large Autobot leader who was currently heading to a meeting along with the Major.

Coming to a quick stop the Prime turned to find his little sparkling standing in the middle of the large hall. Evidence of her tears sent the adoptive father into 'Daddy over drive' and he was quick to scoop Sparks up into his arms.

"What happened sparkling? Did you get hurt? Are you feeling ill?" Optimus was almost shaking with concern as he held his daughter close.

William looked on with fatherly concern as he found that he was not immune to the 'help any child in distress' now that he was a father himself.

"I'm ok daddy, bu...but I have a question." Sparks gave a little hiccup as the tears tried to escape again.

"Of course you may ask me a question." Prime leaned down and gave Sparks a kiss to her round little nose. "Now what is it that you wish to ask me."

"Am...am I a fweek?"

Will could have sworn that he saw a flash of red in his friends blue optics as tension seemed to blossom in the air. The Major could hear Optimus' intakes rumble as the mech breather deeply, trying to contain his rage. After a few tense minutes Optimus regained control and was finally able to continue the suddenly serious conversation.

Wiping away the fresh energon tears from Sparks' face, Optimus became determined to set things straight for the distraught sparkling. "You are not a freak my Sparks, who said such a thing to you."

"The bad man."

"The bad man?" The Prime could only think of one human that held such a title. "Why is he a bad man?"

"I was pwaying with my new toy tha Skids and Fwapy made for me, and the bad man got angry."

"Who got angry wit our Sparks." A rough sounding voice echoed through the hall.

The Major looked up at the overly cannon happy mech. "Come on Hide, you only need one guess."

Dental plates grinding, Ironhide began to warm up his cannons for a little 'quality' time with a certain human. "Jus say the word Prime."

"No Ironhide, I will deal with this one." Optimus held Sparks close as he headed back down the hall. Reaching an open bay the Prime spotted his second in command. "Jazz do you know what happened?"

With a few quick strides the silver mech was standing before his friend. "The twins made Sparky a new toy tha jus so happened ta be tha Directors golf cart."

"An then he...he yelled at me." Sparks tears were almost too much for the solstice.

"Ya, bu tha twins took care o dat. Bu if ya wanna have a few words wit da human, he's looking for ah ride."

Optimus' sharp optics quickly located a soaking wet Galloway struggling with a stubborn door to one of the army vehicles. Carefully handing Sparks over to Jazz, the Prime began to march over to the unsuspecting man. When he was within ten yards of the truck and human a flash of blue passed him, hitting the truck and turning it into scrap metal.

'**Ironhide.''**

'**What?...it was a miss fire.'**

The Director had been lucky that the shot had hit the back end of the vehicle and only tossed him a few feet from the blast radius. Only problem was that it did not improve on his mood.

"What the hell wa..." Galloway's angry rant came to a halt when the sight of a glowing blade was found to be a few inches from his face. Though he was frightened and knew that he should probably keep his mouth shut, Galloway was just feeling too cocky for his own good.

"What is the meaning of this, I have a meeting with the president you know."

Ignoring the humans words, Optimus pressed his blade closer; watching with satisfaction as the mans adams apple bobbed up and down. "Did you, or did you not yell at my daughter; and I highly suggest that you choose your words wisely human."

Being the ignorant 'I'm better than you' person that he was, Galloway decided to play the oldest card in his hand. "Oh, that was your daughter? I'm so sorry, I thought it was one of the smaller bots."

If it hadn't been for the shrewd look in his eyes the Director would have almost gotten away with the poor answer.

"How many more lies can you come up with human."

Ironhide and Jazz froze where they stood. Never before had they heard the Autobot leader use such a dark and foreboding tone. The two mechs exchanged worried looks as Ironhide sent a message to Ratchet asking for his assistance. Sparks on the other hand seemed calm and unafraid, something that flowed across to Jazz's spark giving him some reassurance. The Major wasn't quite so worried let alone afraid, being a father he understood Optimus' anger. So no one was surprised when the warm breeze brought an unmistakable scent towards the mechs and human.

"Well I think Galloway really needs that change of clothes." William chuckled.

"Ya think." Ratchets stern voice came to the group as he made his approach. The medic stood behind the small audience and watched the show.

"Human, you will never come near my sparkling again." Optimus quietly threatened driving his blade into the paved parking pad to drive home the message.

The group stoos and watched s the Director was able to barely get a nod in before falling to the ground in a dead faint.

"Will, ah think ya need ta be askin tha pres for ah new Director." Jazz commented as Sparks giggled at the sight of her daddy showing the human who was boss.

"Not that is the best thing I've heard all day Jazz." The Major smiled as he turned back to the bay. "I think I'll go talk to the president right now about it."

"Good, now maybe we can get a normal human." Ratchet grumbled.

_If some of this doesn't make much sense I'm sorry, guess I should wait next time for the headache to go away before typing lol...thanks for all the awesome reviews my little gum drops ^_^_


	16. Puppy

Disclaimer: Although I wish I owned transformers I have to live with the fact that I do not...just Sparks

*thoughts*

**Cybertronian**

_Personal Com Link

* * *

_

Puppy

* * *

He would never tire of the tingling sensation that the grass had on his sensitive wires or the sun with its warmth. The blue sky had to be his favourite, growing up on Cybertron with only the stars to look at got a little boring. Here there was the best of both worlds. Bright twinkling stars at night and bright blue skies with fluffy clouds during the day. Bumblebee didn't remember much of his childhood on the destroyed planet as he spent most of it on board the Ark amongst the older mechs.

"Heehee."

The sweet little giggle brought the yellow camaro out of his semi recharge, not only was there a giggle but scampering peds rustling through the grass. Smiling Bumblebee waited for what was to come.

*Any second now.*

"Bumbol!" little red hands came into the young mechs line of sight followed by a tiny body flying through the air. Reaching up a large hand, Bee caught the sparkling before she landed.

Chirps and clicks filled the air as the scout greeted Sparks in a language that she instinctively knew. If the others saw this there would defiantly be some teasing and possibly a few lectures coming his way. He could hear Ratchet now. 'Bumblebee, stop talking like a sparkling, Sparks knows how to speak properly.'

"Heehee...look wha I founded Bumbol!" Sparks proudly held up what appeared to be a robotic toy puppy, one that human children would play with.

Setting the sparkling down on his chest, Bumblebee took a look at the rusted metal dog. "Hmmmm...maybe Ratchet and Jazz can use those plans in this little guy."

"Really? I wuld like tha lots an lots." Sparks cuddled the toy to her chest before setting it down.

"I'm sure it would make a good playmate for you."

"Yaaaaaa! Let's go now Bumbol! Now now now! I want my new fwend now!" Sparks was so excited at the prospect of having a new friend that was just like Ravage.

"Alright, alright...we're going." The bright yellow mech chuckled as he scooped up the sparkling and her little puppy and headed back to the Pit; leaving the swaying green grass and flowers behind.

* * *

"Slaggin, pit spawned human...when is his replacement getting here?" The CMO was about ready to take his own saw and slice the director in half.

"Dont worry Ratchet, his replacement should be here tomorrow, I just hope he has a little more common sense than Galloway." Major Williams watched as the medic unloaded the recent shipment of supplies that had been ordered. The breeze coming in through the open bay door felt great compared to the blazing sun.

"I hope to Primus he's smart enough to keep his mouth shut when it comes to Sparks, I really don't want to have to sedate Prime." Ratchet shifted some of the older supplies onto lower shelves in the med bay so that they could be used up before opening the new ones.

"Galloway did have it coming though you have to admit." Will climbed into the trailer and began pushing boxes toward the open doors so that the Autobot could get them more easily.

The pair had been working quietly for a good ten minutes when the silence was broken by a sweet chipper voice.

"Do Waffy now!" The Major and mech glanced at each other with a grin.

The sound of the classic cartoon character could be heard. "'Wabbit?' Pardon, mon frère, but this is the rabbit you seek, I'm no rabbit."

"Yaaaaa! Now Elmer!"

"It's wabbit season, and I'm hunting wabbits, so be vewy vewy quiet."

Ratchet grabbed the last box as Will got out of the trailer. "Those two are back early; I would have thought that Sparks would want to play outside all day."

"Something must have happened."

"Marwins turn!"

"Oh goody! My illudium Q-36 explosive space modulator."

Will chuckled as the yellow camaro changed his voice making it sound like the little martian from mars. The hummer and soldier watched as Bumblebee approached the open door with a giggling Sparks on his shoulder. Her little blue optics glowing happily, Sparks held onto her playmates helm with one hand while the other cradled the new toy.

Once they were close enough Ratchet reached out and plucked the sparkling from the younglings shoulder. "And why are you two back so early?" The medic snuggled his only favourite patient.

Sparks wrapped her free arm around the large mechs neck as best she could before answering. "I founded a new Wavage."

"Oh really." Ratchet leaned back to see a rusted dog like toy in the sparkling hand.

"Yup, now you an Jazzy can make me a wittle Wavage." The tiny red and blue Prime had an excited sparkle in her optics. She really, really liked playing with Ravage and now she had the chance to have a small one.

Giving Sparks one last cuddle, the CMO carefully placed the young femme back onto the ground just inside the bay. "Well if our Sparks wants a mini Ravage then I'm sure that Jazz and I can arrange that."

""Lets get it started, lets get it started in here." Bumblebee played the song clip as he danced into the med bay.

"I'll go get Jazz." William swung the trailer doors shut stirring up the fine sand and dust into the air.

"Careful major, I just cleaned the med bay." Ratchet grumbled at the human.

"Sorry Ratchet."

"Watchet, my nose tickles." Sparks couldn't get the tickling to stop. "Ahhhh, ah...ahchooo!" The sparkling gave a great sneeze while at the same instant something happened. A bolt of bright blue light leapt from the sparkling chest, throwing her back as it hit the rusty toy separating the pair.

"Sparks!" Ratchet reached a hand down and helped the sparkling back up, while at the same time he ran scans making sure that she was ok.

Clambering to her feet with the help of the medic, Sparks made for her precious mini Wavage. "I'm ok Watchet."

"Oh no you don't, I'll take care of this little guy." Ratchet stopped his little patient in her tracks with a firm hand.

"Hey...uh guys, I think it moved." The Majors voice drew everyone's attention to the small toy that lay limp on the ground.

Just as they were about to turn away one of the legs on the robotic dog twitched.

Bumblebees radio suddenly played the sounds of thunder. "It's alive!...Alive!"

* * *

_I'm so sorry that it has been so long since i updated, i'm also working on updating the other stories...slowly but surely. Thanks for all the support and ideas my little hum drops ^_^ cheers_


	17. Nice Try

_Revised ^_^ just a little

* * *

_

Disclaimer: Although I wish I owned transformers I have to live with the fact that I do not...just Sparks

*thoughts*

**Cybertronian**

_Personal Com Link

* * *

_

Nice Try

"Yes"

"No!"

"Come on.."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Have you lost your processor?"

"Do it."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I value my aft that's why!"

"Just don't get caught."

"No."

"Doooooo it."

"No, NO, NO, NO!"

"Chickicon! Bwak, bwak, bwak!" Skids folded in his arms and began scratching at the ground like a bird.

"I'm not gonna make it in there and out again without getting caught." Mudflap gave his twin a shove as they stood in front of the med bay doors.

"You can do it, it'll be easy. The Hatchet is too busy with Sparky...he'll never notice."

"Ratchet has optics in the back of his head or have you forgotten."

The taunting stopped as Sideswipe remembered the last time they tried to pull such a stunt on the CMO; shudders ran through his frame.

"Ya see. I don't wanna suffer that again."

"Point taken, but whatever Ratch is doing in there must be big cause they've been in there a long time now."

Mudflap ran a hand over his face as he dimmed his optics in thought. After a few moments of silence his bright blues onlined again; this time with a hint of mischief. "Alright lets do it, if we get caught Sparky will keep them busy."

"Boo ya!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the temple of Doom

* * *

"So run this by me again, my Sparky gave that human toy dog thing a spark of it's own." Jazz held the little mechanical toy in his hand. The spark that had formed inside it had been moved to the larger more durable silver and blue model.

It was very similar to Barricades companion Ravage; just not as intelligent. Little Ravage was smart, he knew who his best friend was and he was already getting protective of the little sparkling.

"When Sparks sneezed as she was holding that childs toy, she somehow made a spark take form." Ratchet was getting a little tired of explaining why strange things had been occurring since Sparks came to the base. Not that anything was wrong with that; it had been many years since the last time the medic had noticed how happy the Prime was.

"So Sparks was changed by the Matrix, she called Jazz back and now this." The large red and blue Prime stood with the other two mechs in the med bay and watched the tiny Prime with her new pet.

"I believe that the Matrix is responsible for the first two anomalies, but the third one...I don't know, I have this funny feeling that the All Spark shard that was in Starscreams lab did this one." Giggles and chirps were joined by barks as the two playmates enjoyed each others company.

"What is her spark level at now?" Optimus hoped that things were finally going back to normal. The last thing they needed was the Decepticons catching wind of this.

"Her readings have gone down considerably, but they are still above normal." The CMO sighed in frustration; he knew what the Autobot leader was worried about and he didn't like it either.

"Well maybe Primus has something planned for her." Setting the now lifeless toy down, the silver solstice proceeded to put the tools away that were used to help assemble the new mini bot.

"Maybe, but it doesn't mean we have to like the possible problems that will arise." Ratchet grumbled as he turned to help Jazz out.

Scampering little peds drew Optimus' attention away from the mechs and to his tiny sparkling.

"Daddy! Daddy!...Wook, wook at wha Wittle Wavage can do!" Sparks shouted to her father with excitement.

"Little Ravage? Are you sure that is what you want to name him?" Optimus smiled down at the sparkling.

"Yes, I like tha name. But wook daddy wook!" Getting impatient, Sparks demanded the older Primes undivided attention.

"Alright, alright Sparks. I'm watching."

Sparks grinned at her daddy before clapping her hands. This in turn caught the attention of the mini bot who proceeded do a complete back flip. "See daddy!"

"Very nice, I'm sure he has more tricks to show you." A warm feeling filled the mechs spark as he watched Sparks play.

"Wittle Wavage...come back here!"

"OWWWWWWW! HE BIT ME!"

The loud cry of pain brought everything to a stand still as the three mechs turned to see Skids trying to dislodge a growling mini bot. Mudflap was by his twins side holding a certain wrench.

"Get this thing off me!" Skids continued to shake his leg in the air hoping that the dog like bot would release his foot.

"Heehee, Wittle Wavage like you!" Sparks danced around the twin as he whined about the situation.

"Well Prime, at least there isn't anymore dull moments around here." Jazz laughed at the sight within the walls of the med bay. Squeals of giggles mixed in with grumbles from Ratchet and shouts from the unfortunate twin seemed to make things in life right.

"So it would seem Jazz, so it would seem." A chuckle escaped the Prime as he enjoyed the show that is called life.

* * *

_Yaaa new chapter up for me and yeah, i went back to normal English since it's a pain in the butt to do otherwise right now. Thanks for all the great support ^_^_


	18. Superfreak

Disclaimer: Although I wish I owned transformers I have to live with the fact that I do not...just Sparks

*thoughts*

**Cybertronian**

_Personal Com Link

* * *

_

Superfreak

* * *

In the dark, quiet confines of a cool room optics flared to life.

* * *

All had been quiet in the base for several hours. Sparks and her pet were in a deep recharge on Optimus' berth. The twins were sulking while they nursed their injuries from not only Little Ravage but a certain medic and his wrench. Those who stayed at the base for long periods of time took advantage of the peace as they counted down the hours to the Directors exodus. Bets were even being laid as to whether the man was going to leave quietly or make a scene.

These thoughts were far away for a particular father who was currently standing in the hall outside the open berth room door along with the cannon toting Ironhide. The two mechs were sharing a quiet moment watching the new friends rest. Little Ravage had made himself comfortable at the end of the large berth while Sparks turned him into a pillow as she curled up with her favourite blue blanket.

"I could get used to this quiet."

"Careful my old friend, you may jinx yourself." Optimus glanced over at the dark pick-up with a small smirk on his face.

"Won't be anything new there. Primus I wish I could recharge like that." The old battle worn mech sighed, but those days were long gone thanks to the never ending war.

"One day things will get better, though I must say that since taking on Sparks there is a sort of peace within my spark.

"That little sparkling has done it to us all I think." Ironhide grinned as the mini bot twitched in his sleep causing Sparks to shift into a new, more comfortable position.

"Part of me is thankful that my brother has met Sparks. His fondness for her will keep the other Decepticons from laying a finger on her." The Primes relief was apparent in the way he spoke.

"Don't forget about Ravage and Barricade."

"Yes...I wonder how Ravage would feel that Sparks' pet is named after him."

"Hehehehe, He'll probably pretend to dislike it."

Optimus gave a silent laugh as he imagined the sight. "Only to turn around and play with the small bot."

"Yeah, when our backs are turned."

The sound of a pair of peds echoed from down the hall, drawing the attention of the two mechs. It was not surprising to either of them that Optimus' second in command would be wandering the hall; especially this one in particular. Optimus wasn't the only mech to notice that when Jazz was near, Spraks would either be getting up from recharge or playing nearby. The silver bot seemed to know what kind of mood the sparkling was in whether she was visible to him or not. Ratchet had some concerns about it but Optimus did not mind it so long as his daughter was happy and healthy.

"I thought the Hatchet told you to recharge." Ironhide quietly grumbled to his comrade.

"But my Sparky is up." Jazz countered as he came to a stop by the open door.

"She's not up yet...she's st..."

Ironhide never finished his sentence as a little yawn that ended with a chirp sounded from the room. Looking in along with the other two he saw a sparkling stretching out her small limbs after a nice recharge nap. The mini bot was right beside her giving his own legs a good stretch.

As soon as her optics come online they sought out another red and blue bot. It didn't take long and Sparks was jumping up wanting his attention.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Sparks reached up to her daddy's open arms as he picked her up off the berth.

"Hello there my sparkling, how was your sleep?" The Prime snuggled little Sparks before setting her down next to her faithful companion who was waiting patiently on the ground.

"Told you she was up."

"Yeah..." Ironhide wasn't quite sure how to respond.

"Jazzy! Hide!" Sparks ran and gave two of her favourite playmate a hug around their legs, one arm wrapped around a single leg of each mech.

"Hey there Sparky, I have warmed up some energon for you." Jazz gave the sparkling a pat on the helm as she released both him and Ironhide from her grasp.

"Is there some for Wittle Wavage too?" The serious look and tone that Sparks gave made the three mechs smile.

"I'm sure Jazz set some out for Little Ravage as well." The Autobot leader reassured the flame covered Sparks.

"Let's got then, I wanna go pway wit Wavage." Sparks commanded as she began to march in the direction of the med bay. Since coming to her new home, Sparks usually ate and played in the medical bay where the CMO could keep an eye on her.

"Ok Jazz, you are a freak." Ironhide finally found his voice and words for the solstice.

"Superfreak, ya I'm a superfreak." Jazz teased his friend by taking a file out of Bumblebee's database.

"Hey! Don't call Jazzy a fweak!" A not so happy Sparks turned on Ironhide with a snarling Wittle Wavage right behind her.

"Now now Sparks, Ironhide was only teasing Jazz; he didn't mean anything by it." Optimus tried to calm the tiny femme down.

"NO! Hide say sworry to Jazzy!" There was a small finger pointing up at the black mech as the demand was made.

Ironhide knew she shouldn't and he almost didn't, but the laughing smile that was on Jazz's face made him do it.

"Sworry to Jazzy."

The silver bot couldn't hold it in anymore and let go of the laughter that he had been holding in. Making sure to send some of that laughter and amusement towards his little Sparky, Jazz turned the little sparklings mood from angry to happy as giggles began to escape her.

* * *

_I know this one was a little short but i have kinda run out of thoughts right now when it comes to this story...dont worry more will form. Thank you for all the great support my little gum drops ^_^_


	19. Oh, It's you again

_Ok, soooooo after some serious looking at bloody credits i have finalized who is who now grrrrrr could they make credits any smaller! Seriously! But thank you my little gum drops who reviewed and stated the obvious...yeah it wasn't so obvious to me since i only watched the second movie twice and for good reason...i don't like seeing a certain prime get killed, yes i know he was brought back but yeah i cried. Lol...so sorry for the little mistake that has cause me to revise some of the chapters ^_^ oh and for those who don't like to be called little gum drops...how about little minions of doom...I will also never know how i go from Skids to Sideswipe!

* * *

_

Disclaimer: Although I wish I owned transformers I have to live with the fact that I do not...just Sparks

*thoughts*

**Cybertronian**

_Personal Com Link

* * *

_

Oh, It's You Again

* * *

"Daddy! Wittle Wavage an me are gonna go pway!" Sparks called from the open bay door that led from the medical bay to the outside world. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping, who wouldn't want to go out and play.

Optimus looked up from one of the large computer screens to see the sparkling already making her way onto the large parkade. Chuckling at the sight of the four legged mini bot and Sparks running around, the content father replied. "Alright, but don't leave sight of the base."

"We won't."

Sparks was elated, not only was this her first time outside with Wittle Wavage; but it was the first time no one else was out with her. Not that she didn't like having one of the grown up's with her; it was just that she was a big girl now.

"Wittle Wavage an me can looks after ourselves...right Wavage." Skipping alongside her best friend, Sparks continued on towards the edge of the parkade where the grass could be seen.

She didn't get far when she came upon a very familiar man. The sparkling had only met the human once and his mean words still lingered in her processor. Before she could even call to Little Ravage, the mini bot was snarling at the bad man.

"Wavage, come on boy!" Sparks tried to call her Little Ravage back but the puppy was having none of it. The smaller version of Ravage snapped his teeth at the humans face.

"Get this damn thing away from me!" Galloway had had enough of this place. It was bad enough that he ended up staying a day longer than planned; now that he was finally free the freaks wouldn't let him leave the base without a farewell party. *Stupid machines.*

"Wavage, get away from da mean man!" Sparks called when she got close. The large puppy backed away but he didn't stop growling.

Looking from the truck that was parked waiting for him to the 'dog' and then to the 'child'; Galloway made his displeasure known. "Is this thing yours?"

"Yes, sworry tha he's not bein nice."

"You should be sorry you little freak! Now get this four legged tin can away from me!"

Sparks clenched her hands into tight fists. "I'm not a fweak!"

"Yes you are a freak! Get out of my way! I'll never know why the president lets you freaks stay; your useless and you cause nothing but trouble. No one wants you around!"

Energon tears were starting to gather in the sparkling optics, but she refused to let them fall. Putting up a strong front, Sparks tried to pull her pet away from the bad man.

Little Ravage was having none of it though. This foolish human had spoken out of turn to a Prime. **'The human must pay.'**

Neither Sparks nor Galloway saw what was coming. Without so much as a how do you do, Wittle Wavage turned and proceeded to gracefully lift his right hind leg. What Galloway got was another 'shower'.

"Wavage!"

At his mistresses call, Little Ravage finished his 'pee' and lowered his leg back down.

Sputtering and covered from head to toe in transmission fluid; Galloway lost his temper. "I told you to get that damn thing away from me you stupid little freak! You both should be melted down and made into tin cans, at least then you would be of some use."

Shaking with tears and even a bit of fear from the bad man's words, Sparks took off at a run towards the empty fields...away from not only the mean human but the safety of the base. Her Little Ravage hot on her heels.

Sparks never noticed the dry grass flying by let alone the fact that she was getting far enough away that small stands of trees were now visible. Drops of bright blue energon and two sets of tracks were now the only things left of the pair at the base.

Finally after some time the sparkling fell to the ground in a heap. Too tired to move, Sparks lay in the soft grass staring at the trees on the edge of a small forest. Not yet old enough to exert herself in such a way, her energon levels were now dangerously low. Sparks was about to offline her optics and rest with Little Ravage when a shadow blocked out the warm sun followed by her pets deep growl. Turning over, Sparks came face to face with a scary mech that she had hoped to never see again.

With sharp teeth grinning, the evil bot couldn't believe his luck. "We meet again sparkling."

The poor sparkling was weak and frightened at the sight before her. As more energon leaked from her optics, Sparks called out for the only one who could save her.

"Daddy!"


	20. Well Well Well

Disclaimer: Although I wish I owned transformers I have to live with the fact that I do not...just Sparks

*thoughts*

**Cybertronian**

_Personal Com Link

* * *

_

Well Well Well

* * *

"Well you'll be happy to know that Galloway is off the base and on his way back to the Pentagon." William announced as he entered the medical bay. He had looked all over the base for Optimus; it wasn't like the Autobot leader to be working at a station in Ratchet's domain.

"It's about slaggin time." The medic growled from his position behind a put together desk. He barely looked up from the pile of data pads that were scattered across the flat surface of the desk.

Optimus turned away from the large computer screen to greet the Major. "Has the replacement arrived yet Major?"

"Not yet, but hopefully in the next few day's he'll be here." Will looked around the large clean bay that was currently open to the sunshine and fresh air. "Hey guys...where's Sparks and Ravage?"

"Sparks is out in the parkade with Little Ravage playing." Optimus answered as he walked to stand by the human who was currently searching the open parkade.

Both fathers found something to be very wrong with the scenery before them. There near the far end of the paved area was a large wet spot that was quickly drying under the hot sun. Sharp optics also noticed something else on the dark surface, the sight of the small bright blue droplets leading away from the base sent a cold rush straight to the centre of his spark. Quickly he scanned the area but found nothing but two sets of tracks and specks of energon.

"Please tell me that she went back inside." Will muttered as he watched the fields for any sort of movement.

"What's this about Sparks coming in..." Ratchet's sharp audios had missed nothing between the two standing in the bay entrance.

"Sparks is not in the parkade, nor is she within sight." Optimus began walking out into the open looking for any trace of his daughter.

Just as he neared the large puddle the sound of squealing tires came from behind the large Prime. Before he could even turn to see what was going on a familiar silver car sped by kicking up dust and rocks as it hit the gravel road. Optimus tried to radio the solstice but never got a reply. Just as he was about to transform and go after his second in command a shout came from the base.

"Prime!" Ironhide came running out of the open bay.

"What is going on Ironhide?"

The weapons specialist didn't stop running as he passed the Prime. Instead he leapt into the air and transformed before landing on spinning tires.

'_Ironhide!'_

'_All's Jazz said was Sparky and danger.'_

That was all Optimus needed to hear to make him change into his alt mode and follow the black topkick down the road.

'_Ratchet stay and keep the bay door open in case Sparks and Little Ravage return.'_

'_You better bring that sparkling back in one piece Prime, and I plan on having words with Jazz when he gets back.'

* * *

_

"Oh little sparkling, I have been itching to get my hands on you; and this time there is no Barricade to stop me." Starscream couldn't believe his luck, all that prowling and sneaking around had paid off. The sparkling was alone and far from the base.

Sparks couldn't stop herself from shaking as she tried to scramble back away from the red eyed mech. Little Ravage stayed between her and the scary Decepticon; snarling and twitching with aggression.

"My daddy an Jazzy an Hide will get you!" Sparks little threat would have been better had she not been crying and shaking with fear.

"I'm not worried about them; you and I will be long gone by the time they get here. I can tell that you are dangerously low on energy and so you wont be calling for help." As the crazed flyer reached out a hand Little Ravage saw his chance and leapt at the silver jet.

Sharp teeth sank into the Decepticons hand and the protective puppy relished at the sounds of pain that escaped his target.

'**You blasted, pit spawned piece of junk! I'll turn you into a heap of scrap metal!'** Starscream raised his hand and glared at the wiggling mini bot attached to his appendage. Raising up his free hand, the horrible mech released his small cannon and prepared fire on the Ravage look alike.

"Noooo!" Sparks jumped up with renewed strength and clamoured up the jets leg before grabbing hold of the arm that held the deadly weapon.

"Let go you little twit!" The mad scientist had just about enough of the two little bots that he was almost tempted to offline both of them. Trying to get the sparkling off of his arm so that he could deal with the mutt; Starscream never sensed the presence of another bot until they spoke.

'**Well well well. Just when I thought you couldn't sink any lower Starescream, you go and do something like this. But that's ok; it just gives me another reason to kick your aft.'

* * *

**

_So my little gum drops and minion ^_^ i have no idea who the mystery bot is...muwahahahaha!...no really i don't know yet..got any suggestions? Thanks for all the great support and reviews as always ^_^_

_Cheers._


	21. Buzz Kill

_Ok, so the reason for the update is...well...it appears that Sideswipe is not a Lamborghini in the new movie but the Corvette Stingray...which i am not going to whine about because it is a smexy car ^_^...plus he's silver instead of blue and heaven forbid that they at least make him red...way too easy i guess, but Sunny will stay his classic bright yellow ^_^._

_There is one idea that i have been throwing around in my head as of late and that is weather i should bring Elita into the story or not...such a hard decision. Sparks real mum will not be making any appearances since she gave up her daughter in the first place.

* * *

_

Disclaimer: Although I wish I owned transformers I have to live with the fact that I do not...just Sparks

*thoughts*

**Cybertronian**

_Personal Com Link

* * *

_

Buzz Kill

* * *

Starscream whirled around to see who had dared to interrupt him. What he found was very unexpected. Dropping the sparkling and feeling the mutt release his arm, the Decepticon went into battle stance. **'I thought you perished back on Cybertron.' **

'**Dont you know Scream, you just cant keep a good mech down.'**

Sparks huddled down on the ground holding Little Ravage close. She had never seen this bot before, but he still looked familiar...like she had played with him back on the base.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Heehee...Sides stop it! Dat tickles!"

"Roooooaaarrrr, the tickle monster is going to get you...muwahahahahaha!" The silver stingray continued his attack, letting his finger tips dance on the sparklngs sides.

"Noooooo! I suwender! I suwender!

END FLASHBACK

* * *

'**You useless scrap heap! This time I'll make sure you stay dead!' **The flyer lunged at the Autobot who in return did not hesitate in his own leap.

'**Good luck with that Screamer.'**

The sounds of metal against metal rang loud and clear throughout the trees and desert. Although the jet outweighed the other mech there was no way he could keep up with him speed wise. Fighting hand to hand was the only way the flyer was able to do battle; at least until he could transform and get in the air. Starscream did know one thing though; the Autobot would not shoot less he take a chance at hitting the small unprotected sparkling.

Dancing around the Decepticon, the stranger landed hit after hit. **'Come on Screamer, you can do better than that.'**

A loud growl escaped Starscream as his frustration and anger took over. **'You little slagger. I will turn you into scrap!' **Releasing his weapons he got ready to fire.

'**Oh Screamer, I don't think you'll be wanting to do that.' ** The mystery bot laughed at the grey jet, shaking his helm.

'**And why is that?'**

'**This is why!'**

A hum sounded in the air along with the angry voice. It was quickly followed by a whoosh of air and a scream of pain as a limb fell to the ground.

"Daddy!"

"One second sparkling." Optimus swung his energon blade, slicing Starscreams other arm; rendering the Decepticon defenceless. For the first time ever in his life the sounds of the flyers screams of pain were music to his ears.

"Sparky!"

Sparks turned away from the fight to see two of her favortitest mechs. "Jazzy! Hide!"

Jazz was quick to take his Sparky into his arms and proceeded to back away from the fight. Although he wanted to tear the slagger apart himself, it appeared that Prime was taking care of that already.

'**Well look at what the Decepticon dragged in. When did you get here?' **Ironhide kept his distance as he circled the two mechs that were having it out...well one of them was dishing it out while the other was missing one arm and part of the other.

'**Been here a few weeks, where's sides?'**

'**He's back at the base.'**

'**Wonder if Prime is gonna let me finish the slagger.'**

The two mechs looked to the armless jet that was about to meet his creator on the other side and answer for his past wrongs. Optimus was giving no quarter...literally. None of the mechs had ever seen their leader in such a state.

'**I don't think you are going to get that pleasure.'**

Optimus was seeing red even though he knew his optics were still blue there was a rage in him that he had never felt before. Instead of just leaving the Decepticon armless, he wanted to continue slicing the mech apart one piece at a time. This was the second time that Starscream had dared to put his hands on his daughter. Barricade had gotten Sparks away from him the first time and Megatron had dealt out punishment. It appeared that his brother's message hadn't been heard. Just as he was about to slice the jets legs up a precious little voice penetrated his haze.

"Daddy...daddy I wanna go home." Sparks didn't like seeing her daddy fight since the last time he had been hurt.

The Prime froze mid swing as his daughter made the request. Retracting his blade, Optimus glared at Starscream who was backing away ready to make a run for it when he got the chance.

Sparks reached her hands out to her daddy wanting to be near him. There was no way she was going to leave the base by herself ever again. "Daddy pwease."

Those two words sealed the deal and the three Autobots watched as their leader scooped his daughter up from Jazz's hands and held her tight.

Starscream took the opportunity to make his escape, only he didn't get very far.

'**Where do you think your going Screamer? The party just got started.'**

'**Oh Sunny, you have such a way with words.' **Ironhide chuckled as he warmed up his cannons.

'**Wretched slaggers!'**

'**Oooooo insults now Screamer, worried your not gonna win?'**

'**Sunstreaker, Ironhide...stand down.'**

'**But Prime!'**

'**Ironhide, let him go.' **Optimus ordered as he turned to leave the area with Sparks in his arms and Little Ravage following behind.

'**Cant I just tear off one leg, so he can hop back to his "lord"?'**

'_No Sunstreaker, I plan on sending Megatron a message when we get back to the base...I'm sure he will administer the proper discipline.'_

'**You like taking the fun out of everything don't you mister buzz kill.'**

'**He only does it with you Sunny, only with you.' **The black mech gave the bright yellow melee warrior a shove as they watched the Decepticon stagger away into the trees.

* * *

_Thanks for all the awesome reviews...i will try and give Sparks and Optimus a little quality time together in the next chapter. And everyone welcome Sunny home ^_^ _


	22. Daddy Daughter Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own transformers…only after I have taken over the world…but I do own little Sparks ^_^

* * *

**

Daddy Daughter Day

* * *

Things were quiet within the walls of the base, a little too quiet. No one was walking the halls, mech or human; majority of the rooms were empty. It wasn't like the base had been abandoned, on the contrary; there was a whole lot of noise and most of the residence were gathered in one place….the large parking pad.

Squealing tires and roaring engines was the only thing that could be heard and if one was able to make it through the throng of people and mechs they would see flashes of yellow and silver. It was the older set of twins who had been able to empty the base. Ever since Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had been reunited there was no separating them. Starting out with a long recharge in the med bay, snuggled up together on the berth after Ratchet had given Sunny the all clear. No one said a word about it after hearing about the deep connection the twins had. Upon waking up the pair immediately went outside, changing into their alt modes the two began racing around the parkade; drifting in circles around each other reaffirming their bond.

While the crowd enjoyed the show, inside the silent base were actually sounds; if one listened carefully they would be able to make out the giggles of a little sparkling alongside the deep chuckle of the Prime. Inside the large berth room, father and daughter were sitting on the floor enjoying a large jigsaw puzzle that Ratchet had made for the sparkling. The pieces were large and barely fit in Sparks hands, but they were very small and Optimus took extra care handling them. The Prime was content to sit and play with Sparks instead of joining the others. Placing another piece of the puzzle down, the unknown picture was beginning to take shape.

"I wonder wha this one's gonna look like." Sparks rooted around in search of the missing corner to the picture.

"we'll see when it's all finished." Optimus sat and watched Sparks pick through all the pieces that lay on the floor.

"It wuld geh done faster if all da pieces were here."

"Don't worry Sparkling, I'm sure you will find it if you keep looking."

The little flame covered femme was now crawling past her large father in search of the elusive puzzle piece. A sudden flash of color came into the sparklings view. "I founded it daddy!"

With a shuffle and a wiggle, Sparks reached under the giant book shelf trying to reach the missing piece. Finding that the piece was still out of her reach, Sparks reached farther causing the furniture to shake. As it shook, something fell, hitting the floor next to where Sparks lay.

"Oh no! I sworry daddy!" Sparks backed out to see what had fallen to the ground as her father got to his peds. Small blue optics focused on a large square object before she reached out to pick it up.

"It's alright Sparks, it doesn't break easily." The towering Prime watched as Sparks turned the object over in her hands. While the one side was all shiny and gray, the other was very different. There was a picture of a stranger, someone she didn't know.

Holding up the picture, Sparks handed it to her daddy. "Who is this daddy?"

Optimus gently took the electronic photo from Sparks hands and gazed at the figure in the picture. "Her name is Elita One." Memories from the past came back to Prime like a turbo train. The happy years before the war, the terror he felt when they became separated in the war; not knowing if his bonded was alive….no she was alive, if she wasn't then he would feel it. He knew that if Elita was here at the base that she would take to Sparks as he himself had taken to the sparkling.

"She's vwery pwetty."

"Yes, she is very pretty."

"Is she nice?" Optimus looked away from the picture, shaking the old memories back and looked down at his sparkling.

"She is very nice, you would like her Sparks; and I know that Elita would like you very much."

Optimus watched as Sparks looked down as though she was thinking very hard on something. He waited patiently for the sparkling to come to some sort of decision. Finally after a few minutes Sparks lifted her head back up; this time her optics were serious.

"Is she going to be my new mummy?" Sparks really wanted to know the answer to the question. She had seen the look on her daddy's face, he liked Elita a lot.

The Autobot leader was stunned, he never expected Sparks to ask such a serious question. He wasn't sure how to answer the sparkling; of course he would love to have Elita become Sparks mother. Nothing would make him happier. There was only one problem with the situation, his mate was missing. Optimus had heard talk of her being on earth but no matter how many times he sent out a signal to Elita there was no response. So instead of giving an answer, Optimus opted for another way around the situation.

"Would you like her to be your new mommy?"

* * *

_Sorry my little gum drops that I didn't update sooner but I was trying to come up with an idea for the new chapter, which of course I left on a cliffy….muwahahaha! thanks for all the awesome reviews and support ^_^_


	23. Little Kisses

**Disclaimer: I do not own transformers…only after I have taken over the world…but I do own little Sparks ^_^

* * *

**

Little Kisses

* * *

"Hi Sides!" Sparks called out from her spot on the floor near the CMO's large desk where an array of tools lay for her entertainment.

The silver Stingray watched the sparkling for a moment before lifting himself up onto the berth. "Hey there Sparks, I see you are taking over the Hatchets job, good for you."

Sparks gave a giggle at her playmate before she started to gather up the tools into a box. "I'm too wittle to be a Watchet."

"And might I add that you're a whole lot prettier than I am." Said medic made his entrance into the bay and headed over to the silver twin. "Alright Sides what did you do now?"

"Oh nothing major, just need my bummed up knee oiled."

"Bothering you again….how long ago did it start?"

"Just a few hours ago."

"Don't lie brother, it was more than a few hours."

Sparks looked up from her tool box to see the yellow twin come through the doors. "Hi Stweeker!"

"Would you stop calling me that you little microbot."

A large wrench suddenly came flying through the air and struck the brightly coloured mech hard on the head; hard enough to send the warrior to the ground.

"You apologise to Sparks right now Sunshine or your next check-up is not going to be so much fun….Now Sides, how long has your leg been bothering you?"

"well it uhhh…."

While Sideswipe was trying to dance around the bush with Ratchet on avoiding his old injury, Sparks was making a beeline for the downed Sunstreaker. Placing her hands on the yellow mechs helm, Sparks looked for any injuries from the wrench. It didn't take long for her to find a scratch along with a dent on the bots forehead.

"You gots owies Stweeker."

Sunstreaker couldn't move let alone get his intakes to function properly. No one had ever touched him with such gentleness, well save for his twin. This was different though, it was as if all his anger and hate was vanquished with that one touch from the little femme. Words wouldn't come to his processor, Sunny doubted that he would even be able to make a run for it if the building was burning down. All he could was watch as the sparkling traced the injury with her fingertips.

"I make it all better." Sparks leaned forward and did something that her daddy always did to make her booboo's better.

The feel of that soft kiss on his small wound was the final straw, the hardened warrior was a melted puddle of goo. Sunstreaker knew in his spark that he would kill anything that so much as left the smallest of scratches on her.

"Der, all better." Sparks said happily as she released her hold on the mech.

Unbeknownst to the yellow sports car, Ratchet and Sideswipe were watching in stunned silence. Sitting up, Sunstreaker looked down at the red and blue femme in quiet awe. Before he knew what was happening, Sparks was up in his arms and being held tightly to his chest.

"I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it." Ratchet laughed at the pair down on the floor.

"Yea, well I always knew my brother had a soft spark for the young ones." Sideswipe hoped off the berth. "I'm amazed Little Ravage isn't in here chewing Sunny's foot off."

"Quiet you two." Sunstreaker grumbled over at the pair of mechs who were teasing him before setting Sparks back down. "Where is that dog anyways?"

"Wittle Wavage went wit daddy." Sparks followed Sunny as he walked over to his twin and the medic.

"You know what you need Sparks…you need an alt form." The yellow stingray suddenly changed the subject on the group, trying to avoid more embarrassment.

"Hey yeah, then she could come out with us and race." Sideswipe eagerly agreed with his brother.

"Yaaa! I culd be a big twuck or or a fast car." The small femme was all ready and gearing to go with this plan.

"I don't know you two, Sparks is a little young to be getting an alt form; it could end up hurting her instead of helping her." The CMO wasn't so sure about the idea. "And I don't think Prime would like it either."

"Aww come on Ratch, it wont hurt her to have a way to get around faster." Sides tried to convince the medic.

"Plus I already have a car picked out for her."

"Sunny if I let her have the programming then she gets to pick out the form."

"But this one is perfect for her, you cant go wrong with it. Her coloring suits it." Sunstreaker pushed his case, besides he wanted to be the one to choose the sparklings alt mode.

"Pweeeeeease Watchet…can I have a car." Sparks looked up at the grouchy old bot with her baby blues. She really wanted to be able to go out and play with the others; it wasn't much fun being stuck on base grounds.

Ratchet tried to resist but he was slowly breaking under the pressure. "Well….I….could look and see if I have the programs for a minibot…but…."

"You will most certainly not be looking for any such program Ratchet, you know better."

The three mechs froze at the new voice that had joined them in the med bay. Turning as one the bots couldn't help but stare over at the large entrance way to the parkade that was open.

While the twins continued to stare, Ratchet found his vocal processor. "Does Prime know you're here?"

* * *

_Oh would you look at that..another cliffy…buwahahaha! But at least its another chapter ^_^ thanks for all the support my little gum drops…oh and I already know who the "stranger" is heehee, im on the ball for once here._

_cheers_


	24. Dirty Mech

**Disclaimer: I do not own transformers…only after I have taken over the world…but I do own little Sparks ^_^

* * *

**

Dirty Mech

* * *

Optimus was tired so very tired, the only thing he wanted to do was check on Sparks and then hit the berth for a nice long recharge. Ever since the talk he had had with Sparks the other night the Prime found that he couldn't fall into recharge and now he was coming off of double duty. With Sideswipe's old injury giving him problems, Optimus didn't want him out on patrol so in the end he took the extra shift. The sun was just setting in the sky as he walked into the Nest and things were quiet. The Prime had his fingers crossed that no one was walking the halls, he really didn't want to deal with issues right now even if it was his job. Even the large wash bay that had been put into the base wasn't appealing to the tired mech, as much as he would love to wash all the dust off his body from the large amount of driving he had done.

As he passed by the med bay Optimus made a point to walk as softly as possible, there was no way that he wanted to run into his medic at the moment. Knowing the old CMO there would be a whole lot of questions and lectures on why he was out on patrol so late. Prime had almost made it across the doorway when he got busted.

"And just what in the name of Primus do you think you were doing! Taking on two patrols! " Ratchet was livid, the last thing that the Prime needed to be was overtired.

"I know what your going to say Ratchet, and I know I shouldn't have done it but there was no one else to take the shift; I had to do it." The large Autobot left his slouched position and stood back to his full height.

"Under normal circumstances I wouldn't be ticked but I know you haven't been recharging properly, and don't you give me that slagging crap that your charging just fine. So here is what is going to happen, first you are going to go and recharge your processor out, then you are going to play with your sparkling and relax for the day. Got it?"

"Yes Ratchet." Optimus went back to walking towards his berth room when Ratchet called out to him again.

"Oh, hey…wait a second….Prime! Hey! I need to tell you something!"

"If its doesn't have anything to do with Sparks or the Decepticons then I don't want to hear it right now Ratchet." The conversation was not going to continue, not if he could help it.

"But…." Ratchet sighed as he watched Optimus round the corner and headed towards his room. "Oh well, guess he's going to find out the fun way." Reaching back the medic opened the doors to his med bay and went back in to continue going over the scans that he had done earlier in the day.

Coming to a halt in front of his door, Optimus made sure to open it quietly in case Sparks was in recharge and he didn't wish to wake her up. Not bothering to turn on the lights the Prime made use of his acute sight as he walked into the berth room. He hadn't even made it ten paces into the room when a soft voice came from his berth.

"Optimus."

He thought that he was dreaming either that or really over tired and was now seeing and hearing things; but he could have sworn that his beautiful Elita was there getting up from the berth where Sparks lay curled up with her blanket. Shaking his head Optimus started to walk again only to find that someone was in his way. A pair of gentle hands suddenly rested on his chest as that sweet sweet voice spoke again.

"Optimus."

It had to be real, this dream was too real to be one and since when did hallucinations feel this real. Did he dare look down? Optimus almost didn't want to for fear that it all was just a dream and he would wake up to find that she had vanished.

"Optimus look at me."

There is was again, except this time there was a bit of a demanding tone behind the voice. Taking a deep breath the Prime finally looked down to find what he had been dreaming about for so many years. Energon began to gather up in his optics as only one word came from his mouth.

"Elita."

"The one and only." Standing up onto the tips of her small peds, Elita brushed away the energon tears that had escaped her mates optics. She hated to see him such a state, but now that they were together again things would get better.

"Is this real? Or am I dreaming?"

"I'm real, this is real…just as my love for you is real." Elita pressed her lips to Optimus tear stained cheek and gave him a soft kiss to drive home her words. It seemed to work as she felt a pair of large trembling hands reach around and pull her forward in a tight hug.

"Oh my Elita…I never thought I would see you again. I sent out a signal every night and there was never an answer from you….why didn't you answer?" The words rushed out so quickly that Elita had a hard time making out what he was saying, but years of being with the Prime taught her how to listen when her mate was rushing so much.

"My receptors were badly damaged and I had limited supplies to repair them, what little was repaired wasn't enough to hear your call from where I was. It ended up being your spark calling out to me that showed me the path to you."

Optimus quickly pulled back and held Elita at arms length looking for any damages on her pale pink and silver chassis. "Are you still damaged, did Ratchet look at you…was he here when you arrived…we should get you to the med bay right away just in case…wha…what.."

Elita was trying hard not to laugh at her mates frantic words, she really was. There was also the fact that a sparkling recharging in the berth that lay less than five feet away. "I'm ok Optimus, really I am; Ratchet fixed me up and gave me the all clear. Now would you please go get washed up before coming to recharge; I don't think Sparks would like having you get dust on her favourite blanket…and where is Little Ravage?"

"Ummmmm…..he's out playing with Skids and Mud Flap…how..how did you know about Sparks minibot?"

"Well Sparks told me about him, she said he was with you today." Elita gently turned her mate around and with a little pressure from her hands she began to guide him towards the door. "Now lets go get your cleaned up, and while we are doing that I will fill you in on all that has happened."

The Prime let himself be led towards the door, he was in too much shock to bother fighting his mate. Even the little voice of his sparkling barely penetrated the haze he was suddenly in.

"Daddy….where are you going?" Sparks had woken up when her daddy was talking with her new mummy but didn't want to interrupt them so she stayed on the berth all quiet and still. She could now see Elita pushing her daddy out the door and into the hall.

"It's ok Sparks, I'm just going to take daddy to the showers since he's all dirty; but we will be back soon ok." Elita went over to the berth to reassure the sparkling that everything was ok, that her daddy wasn't leaving her.

Sparks let Elita tuck the blue fuzzy blanket around her before she placed a kiss on her forehead. "Ok, are you coming back with him too?"

"If you want me to I can." Elita smiled down at the little sparkling; it hadn't taken her long to fall in love with Sparks. The sparkling had been the first one to approach her after Ratchets question that morning and since then her spark felt a motherly connection with the little one.

"I would like that."

* * *

_That was typed in record time I think…and on a new laptop, which im still trying to get used to..probably doesn't help with the gels lol…so forgive me my spelling mistakes….thank you so much my little gum drops ^_^ and of course I had to deliver Elita one after having so many demands for her presence lol. And at least this chapter isn't such a cliff-hanger. Maybe the next one will be._


	25. Look at The Stars

**Disclaimer: I do not own transformers…only after I have taken over the world…but I do own little Sparks ^_^

* * *

**

Look At the Stars

* * *

"Morning Will."

"Mornin Epps." Major William pulled the morning newspaper from the bundle of mail that was in his friends hands and headed back to the breakfast table. Just because he wasn't at home with his wife and child didn't mean that his morning ritual had to come to a stop. Normally the Major read the sports page first but something on the front page caught his eye. There before his eyes was a photo of Sparks in here former human form along with a smaller picture of her deceased father.

**MOTHER SEARCHES FOR MISSING DAUGHTER**

Will didn't know what to do, it had been at least three months since Sparks had come to the base and still her mother looked for her. Sure she had searched in the beginning but when nothing turned up after a few weeks it seemed as though the search was over.

"Prime is not gonna like this."

"Like what?" The dark man looked up from shovelling food in his mouth briefly to look at his close friend.

"Sparks mom is looking for her still. She's even offering a reward for her safe return."

"But I thought that Sparky's mom didn't want her in the first place."

"Yeah, she had made that pretty obvious when she accepted 75 'k' in exchange for giving full custody to Sparks father." William would never understand how someone could do something like that, to pretty much sell off their child…..if she didn't want to be a mother then she shouldn't have gotten married in the first place.

"We better tell him, though I don't know what we can do about it. I mean she's not even human anymore so what is there to worry about."

"Good point, but he should know just the same."

* * *

"Come on Wittle Wavage! Lets go find daddy and Eweeta!" Sparks had spent a good portion of the early morning outside playing with her companion out on the park pad under the sharp eyes of a silver mech.

Skipping along the halls, Sparks came to the open door that would lead to the main control bay where her daddy was usually sitting with several humans going over plans. This morning however seemed a little off, something wasn't right…there wasn't only a few voices coming from the large room instead of several, and they didn't sound very happy. Stopping just outside the doorway, Sparks made sure to stay hidden as she listened in on the conversation.

"What do you mean her mother is still searching for her? Didn't your government tell her that she perished alongside her father?" It was Ironhides voice grumbling in anger, Sparks would know his voice anywhere; though why he was talking about her daddy she didn't know….he was there in the room.

"They did, but I guess since there was no body she wasn't convinced. I mean, her father's body was returned to his family so I guess it would make sense to assume that Sparks would be there too." That man…what was his name…william…he spoke as though her daddy was dead and in heaven with the angels…..but he wasn't…right?

Sparks clutched Little Ravage to her chest as she listened to the conversation. *Daddy promised not to leave me…..he promised.* Energon tears were starting to gather in her optics now as it seemed that things were not going to happen the way she wanted them to.

"I may not be her real father but I still see Sparks as my daughter and I will take care of her like a father should."

It was her daddy's voice talking now….no, he wasn't her daddy…her real daddy was gone and he wasn't coming back. The energon that had been gathering now broke free and began to leave blue stains on her face plates. Instead of sticking around and hearing the rest of the conversation, Sparks released Little Ravage and ran for the nearest exit.

* * *

"Sparky…..hey Sparky….where are you?" Jazz had felt his little Sparky's pain and was now following the 'signal' through the base and out into the yard like area. He was a little concerned since the incident with Starscream that had just happened only a few days ago, there was no way the solstice wanted a repeat.

When he was just about to switch on his radar a whimper came from the large rock pile signalling that the sparkling was hiding. Coming up on the pile, Jazz found Sparks cuddled up with Little Ravage crying her spark out. "Awww Sparky, now why you crying?"

Sparks looked up to see her favourite playmate standing just outside her hiding space. This caused the tears to pour out of her optics even harder. "Jazzy…."

"whoa whoa there Sparky, no more cryin." Jazz quickly sat down next to the upset sparking in the tight space amongst the rocks. There was no way he was going to let the Ratch-man find out that his favourite patient had been crying out all her energon, not after the 'lecture' he had received the last time. "Now, why don't you tell ol Jazzy what happened."

Snuggling up to the silver mech Sparks tried very hard to get the tears to stop; after a few minutes she managed to get them down to a trickle. "I heard….my….my daddy died…" Sparks couldn't say anymore, if she did then there would be more tears and she didn't want to upset her Jazzy anymore.

"Where did you hear this?"

"From….daddy's, no he's not my daddy….the big trwucks friend….that man." Sparks sniffled as she burrowed her head into Jazz's chest, taking comfort from the soft hum of the mech's spark. "He said tha my mummy wants me back…bu I don wanna go back."

"No one is going to make you go back to your mommy if you don't want to…I promise." Jazz's grip became possessive at the thought of some human wanting to take his Sparky away.

"I don weely like mummy very much….i know she don like me."

"Why would you say that."

"Mummy never wanted me awond…only daddy wanted me." Sparks shuttered her optics as the calm sensation she felt from Jazz's spark relaxed her.

"Don't you worry Sparky, I know that Optimus wants to be your daddy and I'm sure that Elita would love to be your new mummy."

The sparkling that was sitting in his lap seemed to be taking his words into consideration. At least he thought that she was, a calm tired signal from her tiny spark told him that she was really in a deep recharge. "Well Ravage…seems our little Sparky has cried herself into a nice recharge."

As the minibot settled down next to the pair Jazz opened his comm and sent a message to the Prime. _'Hey Prime…I think Sparky here heard some words from the control bay, she's was pretty upset.'_

'_Where is she?' _Jazz could hear the strain in his friends voice over the commlink. _'I'm with her just outside in a nice pile of rocks. She's ok, just having a little nap.'_

'_Thank you Jazz, please let me know when she wakes up.'_

'_No problem big guy.'_

The silver bot went back to watching his little Sparky recharge in his arms as he tried to think of a way to make things better for the sparkling. Hours went by and all too soon the sun was setting revealing the bright stars shinning for all they were worth. After the last light vanished from the evening sky Jazz finally felt the Sparkling begin to stir.

Pulling Sparks up into a sitting position Jazz carefully held the sparkling while she went through her waking cycles. Optimus had been out to check up on the pair several times during the day and into the evening; the Prime couldn't help but worry about his adopted daughter. Any bot with parental programming would be concerned. Jazz had reassured his friend that he had a plan to help make things right with the little femme during his last visit.

Sparks voice brought him out of his thoughts as she finally came out of her wake cycle. "Jazzy, I'm cold."

Not even hesitating, Jazz turned his core temperature up several degrees to get the small femme warmed up. "There we go Sparky how is that?"

"Lots better." Sparks looked up to see that it was night time out. "Wook at all da stars Jazzy."

Jazz stood up with Sparks in his arms and looked up into the night sky. "Yeah, there sure are a lot of them huh."

"Ya….do ya think da angels fly awond them?"

This took Jazz off guard, he had never been asked that before; sure he had done a great deal of research into human history but he wasn't expecting to have to make use of any of it. *Well, here goes nothing.*

"I cant see why not, wonder if they are as pretty as the stars."

"Gwandma says dat da angels wook after da stars cause dey are da spirits of peepols who dieded."

Just when Jazz didn't think he could be any more shocked this evening but it seemed that the sparkling was going to be full of surprises. "Well I'm sure your grandma is right since she has lived many years making her wise. And I think your daddy is up there amongst those stars, watching over you….dont you think."

Sparks looked up at the stars closely…but she couldn't find one that looked like her daddy, there was nothing but bright dots up in the sky of all different sizes and colors. "He pwomised me tha he would always be der."

"And like a good daddy he is…just up there where he can always see you and watch out for you."

"Bu I don know which one he is." The sparkling was getting a little frustrated at not being able to find her daddy's star.

"Well, was your daddy a big man?"

"Yeah…an he had eyes wike mine."

"Then I think we need to be looking for a star that is big and blue…a nice bright one." Jazz quickly scanned the skies and found the brightest star in the sky…well it was a planet but it would be the perfect light. Pointing up to the glowing planet, Jazz showed the sparkling the large looking star. "What about that one Sparky…does that look like your daddy?"

Sparks followed Jazz's finger and saw that it led to the biggest and brightest star that she had ever seen. "Dat has to be daddy, he said he was always gonna be der even if I couldn't see him."

"Do you think that he would like Optimus?"

This question made sparks think long and hard. "Yea, he would wike him. He would wike Eweeta too."

"Do you think your daddy would be ok if they became your new mommy and daddy?" Jazz held his intakes, waiting for the answer, almost dreading the answer.

"I….I think so, he wiked big trwucks."

* * *

_Yes I know, quite the little bombshell I threw at you huh, sorry for any booboos that I might have made^_^ thank you my little gum drops for your great support and reviews_


	26. My Foot

**Disclaimer: I do not own transformers…only after I have taken over the world…but I do own little Sparks ^_^

* * *

**

_So I decided to try something that I haven't done before, post responses to comments at the beginning of chapters, I've seen it done and im not sure how it will go but what the hell why not. I know I missed some, but I will try to get them next time ^_^_

_Hummergrey: I might let sunshine tell everyone what he chose for Sparks alt mode, not sure yet. As for another sparkling….maybe, haven't thought about it all that much. Falling meteorites….hmmmm you've given me an idea ^_^ and yes I will be cruel and leave cliff-hangers muwahahahahaha!_

_The Love Doc: I don't know who wouldn't want Sparks, but it was the first thing that popped into my mind. You always read about the dad leaving, not wanting any part of their childs life, so I switched things up._

_Rylia: Your very welcome ^_^ hope your feeling better, its no fun feeling like your head is going to split open._

_BBgall: I still haven't decided yet if Sparks mum is going to make an appearance….currently thinking of a different route.

* * *

_

My Foot

* * *

Jazz carried a hungry and sleepy Sparks back to the base where an anxious Prime waited with about as much patience as could be expected for someone who had a lot of explaining to do. The sounds of twin engines filled the air behind the pair as the Stingrays got ready to go out on patrol. Little Ravage was sniffing around as he slowly followed his companion, at least until something caught his undivided attention.

Optimus stood in the open bay door and watched his second in command approach with the little sparkling. He had had all day to figure out what to say to Sparks but nothing came to his processor…what could he say, he had kept the truth from the sparkling, had lied in order to protect her and in the end she found out the truth and probably hated him now. A small part of his inner spark was afraid of seeing her, afraid of what she would say..the rejection. Would she no longer accept him as her father? The Autobot leader had been so absorbed in his own thoughts that he never heard the little voice of the sparkling.

"Daddy…daddy, I'm hungry." Sparks could feel Jazzy laughing silently as they watched the large mech pace while muttering to himself.

"I think you need to speak a little louder Sparky." Jazz chuckled.

There was no need for Sparks to speak up as a certain CMO saw the poor shape she was in and took charge of the situation.

"Prime, get your processor out of the clouds and get this sparkling some energon! Now!" Ratchets rogh voice snapped Optimus out of his thouhts and brought him back to the ground.

"What?...whats wrong?" Shaking s helm, Optimus turned to the pair of bots that were standing just outside the bay door. When Sparks reached out to him, wanting to be held all his concerns about what had happened flew out like the wind.

"Someone would like some supper here." Jazz began to pass Sparks over to the Prime when there was a shout from the paved parking area.

"Hey! What happened to Sparks!" A bright yellow arm came into view. "What did you do to her shorty?"

"Cram it Sunshine. She's just tired…" Ratchet began to lay into the warrior. Unlike half of the autobots in the force he was not afraid of the Corvette, helped when you knew every sensitive wire in the body, he could cause the mech a lot of pain if he wanted to.

"You cram it! What happened?"

"Calm down Sunstreaker, that is an order."

"Not until someone tells me what happened to her and not a nanosecond before!"

Reaching out a hand, Sparks placed the tips of her fingers onto the nearest part she could reach on the upset mech. It ended up being his helm as she was quite a bit higher in the air since Jazzy had handed her off. The moment she touched him everything went still. "I'm ok Stweeker, pwease stop yelling."

The three mechs watched as the tension in Sunstreaker seemed to deflate and the rage leave his optics. Once again the sparkling proved that even the cold ones had a soft spot in that spark of theirs. "It's like she has him on a leash." Ratchet poked a little fun at the mech who was too transfixed by the touch of Sparks to even hear the words.

"Now if he would only listen to me like that when I hand out orders." Optimus added as Sparks removed her hand.

"Alright! Now that everything is settled can we get back to the situation at hand….You get Sparks some energon." Ratchet took control of the situation and began handing out orders, starting with his leader. "You…get your afterburners onto patrol with your brother." Sunstreaker meekly listened to the medic and turned to leave but not before he took another look at Sparks to make sure that she was really ok.

Finally the Hatchets digit landed on the silver solstice. "And as for…."

"Owwwwww! He bit me!" Ratchet struggled to keep a straight face as the voice of Skids could be heard outside near the bay. "Get him off of me!" They could hear the mech hopping around as he was trying to dislodge the sentient dog. "Get him off! Get him off! Get him off!"

"Sounds like Little Ravage found his chew toy." Jazz commented, he was trying to get Ratchets mind on something else as he had a pretty good idea as to what the medic was going to say.

Little giggles could be heard from the other end of the bay as Optimus was heading out with Sparks in hand. "Wittle Wavage! Come on….daddy's gonna geh us something to eat!"

Optimus felt warmth engulf his spark as the little femme spoke the words that he wanted to hear so badly. He quickly radioed Elita, asking her to warm up some energon for Sparks and to get a bowl for Little Ravage.

Ratchet and Jazz watched as the sentient came trotting in with his prize dangling from his mouth, a choice piece of Skids foot. Tail wagging and head held high, Little Ravage joined his companion.

"It appears that you are going to be a little busy Ratch man, so I'll just head on out and leave you to it." Jazz made it about three feet before a hard hand landed on his shoulder.

"Oh no you don't. You are going to get your slagging aft into my office right now, we need to have a little chit chat."

"You mean that dilapidated desk that is sitting in the far corner of the med bay?" Jazz knew he was pushing it, but he really didn't want to discuss the touchy subject of Sparks. The grip that Ratchet had on him though didn't loosen, if anything it got tighter.

"It's not dilapidated! It's perfectly fine! And you are coming with me even if I have to drag you."

"Hey! What about my foot!"

* * *

_There we go my little gum drops ^_^ and yes I know another little cliff-ahnger. Thanks for all the great reviews and support._

_cheers_


	27. Gob Smacked

**Disclaimer: I do not own transformers…only after I have taken over the world…but I do own little Sparks ^_^**

* * *

_GlitchGirl23 – I never really thought about it before, im going to guess that the sparklings age faster than humans but im choosing to keep Sparks at the nice slow rate of a human child, more fun that way. If there is enough interest then I might do a whole side story of her grown up…just don't know who I would pair her off with._

_Hummergrey – oh…my….god lmao! That sooo gave me an idea XD_

_The Love Doc – here some of their quality time just for you ^_^_

* * *

Gob Smacked

* * *

"You sure you don't want to look at Skids foot? I mean, I can wait, its not a problem." Jazz kept glancing at the open door that lead to the hall and away from the med bay; he really didn't want to deal with Ratchet right now.

Ratchet glared down at the silver mech. "If the slagger cant handle having one foot then he can haul his own aft over here along with the missing foot." The foot wasn't really missing per-say, just indisposed of…sorta kinda.

Jazz felt his intakes sigh, there was no way out of this one…maybe the Hatchet wanted to discuss something else with him…yeah that had to be it….right? right. Great now he was even answering his own questions, so not good.

"Alright Ratchet, whats doing?"

Blue optics narrowed at the bot; making him feel as though he was getting in trouble from his creators. "How long have you had the bond with Sparks? And don't give me no slaggin excuses either."

*I knew, I knew he was gonna ask me something like this….and now my days with Sparks are probably gonna be over.* Jazz didn't really want to answer the question because there was no way that he would be aloud to be with the sparkling if they were bonded. It wasn't like it was a bond between mates, it was something else. Something different, something he couldn't explain.

"Well, are you going to answer or do I have to take a spark reading and find out for myself."

"No you don't have to take a spark reading, I just didn't want anyone to know….i guess I have had the bond with Sparky ever since she called me back from the matrix."

"Of all the…" Ratchet turned and began to pace the length of the med bay. They were in a real pickle now, if Jazz could feel Sparks emotions then the little femme would be able to feel his as well. What were they going to do? The cmo didn't dare break the bond less he risk Sparks and or Jazz's life, but at the same time the sparkling was way to young to have a mate. "Have you told Prime?"

"Are you kdding! Does it look like I want to be offlined?" Sure their leader was kind and gentle but when it came to family …well Jazz wasn't quite ready to find out. "Besides, its not the same kind of bond that happens between mates…at least I don't think it is."

"What do you mean its different?"

"I can feel her emotions and I know that I can send mine to her cause I do it when she is upset or angry about something, but I don't know if she can feel mine."

"If you can feel hers then she can probably feel yours, that's how bonds work Jazz. Is that all though? Are you able to communicate to her through the bond?"

"No, just emotions not words; and I only send good emotions to her, I make sure to keep my temper in check with her." Jazz was starting feel a little bit relaxed with the whole situation now that it was out in the open. Maybe Ratchet wouldn't tell Prime about the whole bond thing.

The off yellow medic finally came to a stop in front of the waiting solstice. "You know that im going to have to tell Optimus about all this right."

Jazz's hope was deflated with those words, he didn't know how his best friend was going to take the news. Never mind he knew exactly how is was going to go..not good. If Jazz had learned anything about the father sparkling bond was that Optimus took his job quite seriously, if not more seriously than being a leader. "Do we have to?"

"What, you worried he's gonna deactivate you?" Ratchet was almost enjoying seeing the mech squirm since it took a lot to get that kind of reaction out of the bot.

"Hello! Is your processor running slow or something! What do you think he's gonna do?"

"I think he's going to be ok with it since the bond seems to be only partial; besides it's a good tool for finding Sparks when she goes missing."

"You better be right or else I'm taking you to the matrix with me when Prime deactivates me."

"Hahahaha, well you have till sunrise to make your last will and testament; Prime's on patrol again tonight."

* * *

_I was dark, so very dark…and scary too. Sparks couldn't see anything, nothing but darkness and it was closing in on her. It didn't matter where she ran, the black ink just followed her. With nowhere else left to go, the sparkling just sat and waited for the darkness to leave….if it left. She had tried calling for her daddy but there had been no answer, nor did he come out of the darkness to rescue her. _

'_Why isn't daddy coming for me?' Sparks cried as she curled herself up._

_There was something suddenly glowing from in front of her, something more scary than the darkness itself. A pair of red glowing optics peered out at her and it wasn't long before a really really scary face took shape. It was the scary monster who tried to hurt her Wittle Wavage. The scary mech didn't say anything, his face just kept floating closer and closer with those red optics glaring at her._

'_Daddy! Where are you?'_

"Daddy! Daddy!"

"Sparkling…Sparks…its ok…wake up sweety."

Sparks could feel something grab at her arms, trying to hold her down, she couldn't let that scary monster get her again or else she would never see her daddy ever again.

"Nooooo! Let me go!" Sparks tried in vain to get away from her captor but it was no use, if anything the grip on her got tighter.

"Sparks, your having a bad dream, you need to online your optics dear."

That voice, she knew that voice…it was the really pretty lady…the one her daddy liked lots. Onlineing one optic, Sparks could see pale pink and silver…

"Eweeta?"

"Yes dear Spark, its me and your safe and sound." Elita wrapped Sparks up in the blue blanket and proceeded to hold her close as she swayed from one ped to the other. The femme had looked after enough sparklings to know what settled them down and what didn't.

"Where's daddy?"

"He's out on patrol tonight, but don't worry he'll be back for breakfast…maybe he'll bring us breakfast in bed." The slim, stream lined femme walked out of the berth room and made her way down the hall in hopes that getting away from where the bad dream happened for a little while then Sparks would be able to get back into recharge sooner. "Why don't we go say good night to Ratchet."

"Ok."

As the pair walked into the med bay Ratchet was found giving Jazz a firm talking to with a slightly raised voice. No liking the fact that the medic was talking mean to her Jazzy, Sparks thought of only one thing to say to him.

"Cwam it Watchet!"

Silence and nothing more echoed through the med bay. Jazz was trying hard to keep not only the laughter in but the grin that wanted to escape too. The only thing was keeping it in was the look of death that Ratchet was receiving from Elita while the old grouch was looking completely gob smacked.

It took Elita a few moments to gather herself before she addressed the sparkling in her arms. "Sparks, its not very nice to talk like that." There was no scolding tone in her voice, just a gentle sort of way of teaching.

"Bu Watchet says it."

"Well Ratchet needs to have his processor washed out with transfluid." The older femme turned back to glaring at the medic and then to the solstice who was letting a few giggles escape. "Your not helping things Jazz."

"I know….but…but its just so funny, the look on the Hatchets face…*snort*…..Oh Primus I cant help it." Jazz turned around trying to hide his face from Sparks, but he knew that his amusement would reach her emotionally; it was too strong to hold back.

* * *

_Yaaaa another chapter up…thank you my little gum drops for all the awesome reviews ^_^ I also really need to get to some of my other stories…been depriving them for quite some time. cheers_


	28. Mmmmmm Breakfast

**Disclaimer: I do not own transformers…only after I have taken over the world…but I do own little Sparks ^_^**

* * *

**Mmmmmm Breakfast**

* * *

"So, what do you think?"

"Prime is not gonna let Sparks have that alt mode you know that right."

"Why not?"

"Oh I don't know, it would probably have something to do with the fact that theres power in that engine than in ours."

"Aww come on Sides, you know that I know that we both know that Prime wont say no to Sparks."

"But really, a Ferrari 599 GTB? You sure she'll be able to handle it?"

Sunstreaker grinned widely at his twin as he flashed the hologram of the red and blue sports car. While the body was mostly red there was little blue flames dancing along the side and roof. "Oh don't worry bro, I know she can handle it."

"Who can handle what?"

The twins whirled around to find a tired looking Prime standing behind them. Sunstreaker quickly turned the hologram off, hiding what he hoped will become his Sparks alt mode.

"Ummmmm…no one?"

"I wasn't created yesterday Sides, what are you two up to?" Optimus was tired and ready for a good long recharge before spending some quality time with his femmes.

"Nothing, really its nothing. You should go and catch a wash before Elita and Sparks wakes up." Sunstreaker quickly switched topics as he prayed to Primus that Optimus would forget what they were discussing in his recharge deprived state.

Running a hand down his face Optimus sighed. He didn't have the energon to deal with the pair that was plain to see. They weren't like the other set of twins…well once upon a time they were just as rowdy and dare he say obnoxious little mechs. But now…now they were grown up and much better at hiding things that they wanted to keep secret. "Alright you two keep your little 'secret' but if something ends up exploding then you get to deal with Ratchet." With that said Optimus stumbled down the hall in the direction of the wash bay.

"Ok, next time either one of us decides to come up with some great brilliant plan we discuss it in our berth room." Sideswipe muttered before heading down the hall in the opposite direction that their leader had gone in with his yellow twin right behind him.

Optimus let his processors relax as he stood under the warm jets of water washing away the dirt and grim the night. He was starting to fall into a light recharge when a rush of warmth entered his spark.

'_Optimus, when your done getting washed up could you please fetch some energon for Sparks and don't forget to get some for yourself love.'_

'_I will be there right away my dear.' _Prime felt the rush leave to be replaced with the water and compared to the warmth of his mate the rushing jets of water felt like the cold waters of the arctic.

Shutting the waters off, Optimus quickly let the dryers do their work before making his way to the kitchens in search of breakfast.

"Well good morning princess, how was patrol?" A dark hand slapped the Prime on his back in greeting as he entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Hide, patrol was fine. Just need to get my ladies some energon."

"I think the Ratch man has some heated up already for Sparks and some ready for both you and Elita." The black weapons specialist wandered back over to the large tv that he had left when greeting his close friend. Since coming to the planet the mech had found that he enjoyed the game of hockey…the speed, the fighting, the goals, the fights, the energy, the body checks….could a sport get any better.

"Thank you Ironhide, I could really use a shot of energon as well as a good recharge." The large mech downed the large glass of glowing blue liquid before picking up the other two cups. It didn't take long for his gears and processors to take advantage of the surge of energy.

"SCORE!"

The loud yell of excitement coming from Ironhide made Optimus almost drop the cups that held his mates and daughters breakfast within. Looking over to the oversized couch the Prime watched the mech pump his fist in the air, something he had seen some of the male humans do when they watched these sports. "I take it that the game is good today."

"Well it was on last night but I was busy dealing with the twits Skids and Mud Flap that Will had to record it for me."

"Oh that was kind of the Major….who is playing?"

"I don't quite have the names of the teams memorized yet, but the one team has a shark on their clothes and the other has an orca."

"So they represent themselves with creatures from the sea then."

"Yeah, each team has a different representative."

"Interesting, so who is winning."

"So far the ones with the orcas on their shirts."

"Who are you cheering for?" Optimus never got much time to sit and watch the human tv so when he got that quick moment he asked many questions.

"I like the orcas, I mean come on when you look at it they are at the top of the food chain in the ocean…..did Sam ever show you that video of the orca killing and eating a big shark….the thing didn't stand a chance." Ironhide answered as he kept watching the game.

"Well I hope they win….or else we're going to end up with holes in the walls again." The last part was muttered as Optimus left the room.

Reaching the large door that led to his berth room Optimus quietly opened the door and entered the dimly lit space. There on the oversized berth lay his tiny sparkling who was still in recharge and a certain femme who held his spark in the palms of her hands.

"Good morning my love." His soft rumble traveled across the open space and reached his mates audios.

Sitting up Elita was quick to give her mate a smile in greeting. "Well you seem to be feeling better."

"A quick wash and a little energon helps but I think coming back to you gives me the most energy."

"Oh Prime you say the nicest things." Elita whispered to the large mech that stood by her side.

_On a side note I am about ready to strangle my neighbour…..well one of them…she has the dumbest laugh ever, sounds so fake and annoying…venting complete._

"How was your night?"

"Well aside from shocking Ratchet out of a few decades of his life and a little bad dream it was a quiet night." Elita stroked Sparks helm as she smiled down at the little sparkling.

As if sensing the presence of her daddy little blue optics flickered online and quickly focused on her giant daddy.

"How did you sleep Sparks." Optimus sat down on the edge of the berth and helped the little femme to sit up.

"I had a bad dwreem." Sparks crawled into her daddys open arms and snuggled into his warmth.

"That's not good, im sorry that I wasn't here to help you."

"Dats ok daddy, Eweeta helped me." Sparks took hold of the cup that was being held by her daddy knowing that it was for her. "Are you gonna go to sweep now daddy?"

"Yes sparkling I am going to sleep while you go with Elita and go check up on Little Ravage, I think he has gotten himself into some trouble with the twins." Optimus looked at Elita and gave her a wink as he received a secret smile.

"He really wikes Skids." Sparks giggled as she began to drink her breakfast.

"How was patrol?"

"Uneventful thank goodness. I don't think I have the energy to deal with decepticons right now." Blue optics dimmed slightly as the need to recharge began to seep into Optimus' processors.

Seeing that her spark mate was in need of a recharge Elita scooped Sparks into her arms and slid off the berth making room for her mech to stretch out.

Optimus took the silent hint and laid himself out on the berth letting his sensors slow down. "Don't forget to finish your breakfast Sparks."

"I wont daddy." Sparks looked down at her daddy as he began to fall into recharge and noticed that something was missing, something important. "Oh." Squirming out of Elita's arms Sparks walked across the berth to her dads side. Setting down her breakfast she took her big blue blanket and covered her giant daddy with it as best she could. It didn't cover him as much as it did herself but she liked to have it up by her chin so she made sure that the blue cover was tucked up against her daddy's chin.

"There you go daddy, now you will be all nice and warm." Happy that she had succeeded in her mission Sparks picked up her energon and reached up to Elita wanting to be picked up.

Elita couldn't help but chuckle at the sight on the berth, what would have covered Sparks from head to toe barely covered Optimus' chest. "Well, at least you wont get lost in there." The pink and silver femme leaned down to give her mate a gentle kiss on the cheek before leaving with Sparks.

"Nite nite daddy."

* * *

_I know I know I have deprived everyone…but here is a new chapter ^_^ and yes I am working on all my other stories so this one might get deprived for a little while…..key word might._

_Thank you my little gum drops for all the awesome reviews ^_^ cheers._


	29. Memories and Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I do not own transformers…only after I have taken over the world…but I do own little Sparks ^_^**

* * *

**Memories and Nightmares**

* * *

"Theres my Sparky, all finished with your breakfast and ready to come out and play." A pair of silver hands plucked the small sparkling out of Elita's arms before there could be any protests from either Ratchet or Elita and made for the exit.

"Bye bye Eweeta, Jazzy an I are gonna go pway wit Wittle Wavage." Sparks tiny red hand could be seen waving from around Jazz's shoulder as the pair walked out the bay door and into the sunshine.

Ratchet growled as the two playmates turned and were out of site as they followed the familiar cries of Skids that were mingled in with snarls from a certain sentient. "Slagger."

"Who's the slagger? If you don't mind me asking." Elita watched as the medic continued to glare at the open door with that special 'aft welding' sparkle in his optics.

"Jazz, he's got his aft between a rock and a hard place; pardon the human cliché."

"Aaaaand."

Ratchet looked over at the femme who was patiently for an answer. "I'm afraid that's something I cant divulge until I've talked to Prime."

"What cant you di…divug…what cant you tell us?" Ironhide questioned as he entered the room.

"None of your business ya tin can and the word is divulge." Ratchet snapped at the dark mech as he began to march back to his desk hoping that the pair would take the hint and leave. "Now if you don't mind I…"

The medic found himself cut off by a gasp from behind his back. Whirling around he found the source was Elita One who had both of her hands clasped over spark as a look of fear swept across her face. Ironhide was quick to balance her as she swayed on her peds. "Whoa there Elita, whats wrong?"

"Here move your hands so I can run a scan." Ratchet tried to pry the femmes hands away from her spark chamber but found the task to be quite difficult. "Elita, let me see whats wrong."

With a shake of her helm, Elita seemed to snap out of the trance like state and pulled away from the two mechs. "Im sorry….I have to…..oh Primus." She whispered before running from the bay leaving the two mechs looking puzzled.

"What was that all about?" The dark weapons specialist looked at the empty doorway.

"I don't know, but I plan on finding out."

* * *

_Flames raged all around him. He could hear the screams singing with the fire while smoke billowed into the sky. No matter how hard he looked he couldn't find anyone even though he could hear their voices crying for help. Explosion after explosion rocked the building, causing beams to collaps and floors to fall to the next level. As he searched the halls he could only hope that everyone had gotten to the lower levels or to another safe place. _

_Reaching the large double doors all his hopes were dashed as opened them to find small bodies strewn all over the floor. The energon was still pooling beneath the tiny bodies before merging with pools of the body next to them._

"_**Where are the femmes…." **__There was no way that the femmes would leave these little sparklings alone even if a battle was raging around them._

_Taking in the room that was quickly beginning to be taken over by the fire he found one of the large desks where a lead care taker would sit, turned over so that the top was on its edge. Running to the desk he found the reason as to why no one was here…..there on the other side of the desk was two femmes…offlined. _

_This discovery threw him into a panic. **"If they were gone….then….no…..she couldn't be…..Elita."**_

"**Optimus."**

"**Elita!...Sparks! Where are you!...Elita!"**

"**Optimus."**

"**Sparks! Elita! Answer me!"**

"**Optimus wake up…your having a nightmare."**

"**Primus no! Elita!"**

"**Wake up Optimus…please come back to me."**

"**Elita, whats wrong?"**

He could hear voices through the chaos that surrounded him, voices that he knew. **"Elita…"**

"**Yes love, im right here….you need to online your optics."**

Fighting the flames and smoke that contained screams, Optimus found his way to the surface by means of his mates spark and voice. **"Elita."**

"**There you are."**

"**Where's Sparks…is she ok…is…"**

"**Shhhh…its ok, Sparks is fine, she's out playing with Jazz."**

"**I couldn't find either of you, there was too much smoke and the fire was eating away at all the floors….the sparklings….they…they were…' ** Optimus couldn't say anymore as memories from the past continued to surface. Feeling his mates gentle hands on his face caused the dam that he had erected over the years to finally break. Streams of energon escaped his glowing optics as his frame began to shake.

Gathering the blanket that had fallen to the floor, Elita carefully placed it on the berth and proceeded to gather her mate in her arms, cradling him as sobs added to the tremors that were already running through him.

"**Its ok Prime, we are all safe." **Elita rocked from side to side as she held onto her love with all the strength she had.

"**Elita, whats going on?" **Ratchets voice reached the berth and Elita turned her head to see the medic standing in the doorway.

"**He's remembering what happened in one of the first battles back on Cybertron."**

"**But Primes never had these nightmares before."**

"**He has had them for years, he just never told anyone. The only reason I know about it is because I can feel them and the pain that they cause him."**

* * *

_Sorry for making this one a little short, I did have plans on it being longer but…yeah my only excuse is that im tired hahahaha…..oh look theres my bed…..thank you my little gum drops for all the awesome reviews and support. I'll try and get the next chapter out soon. Cheers ^_^_


	30. Sand and Wind

Disclaimer: Although I wish I owned transformers I have to live with the fact that I do not...just Sparks

*thoughts*

**Cybertronian**

_Personal Com Link_

* * *

Sand and Wind

* * *

"Alright femme, start talking." Ratchet growled as he practically dragged the Prime's mate into the med bay where Ironhide and the Major were waiting. The medic had waited outside Optimus' room while Elita dealt with what many would see as a small problem. At least the problem would be small, to the untrained eye that is.

Ratchet knew better, he had seen it enough times in many mechs over the years. Some were able to cope while others, the unlucky ones couldn't and if they didn't seek out help they usually ended up offlinning themselves taking their mate with them if they happened to be bonded. Very few Autobots had a spark mate ever since the wars began as it proved fatal more often than not. Sparkling were ever rarer, a product of spark bonded pairs it became unsafe to bring one into being.

"I don't see why I should 'start talking', it's really none of your business Ratchet." Elita wrenched her arm out of the hummers grasp as the pick-up and human stood silently watching the pair.

Whirrling on the femme, Ratchet got ready to dish out some tough love. "It became my business when the Primes ability to function came into question with that nightmare of his. Why didn't you tell me about the memory based dreams?"

"Because, it's none of your concern. Optimus and i have been dealing with it just fine."

"Yeah, you two are really handling it alright...his core processor is starting to fail Eilta and there isn't much I can do about it now that it has been left untreated for so long."

"Whoa whoa...hold on there Ratch, what do you mean Optimus is having memory dreams?" William couldn't keep quiet anymore, not when things were starting to sound familiar.

Ratchet sighed before turning to the Major, leaving the stubborn femme to process his words. "He has what you humans call PTDS."

"You mean he..."

"Yes, post traumatic distress syndrome and from the results of the one scan I was able to run it is an advanced case. If i had known about it when it had started I would have been able to do more for Prime. But now all i can do for him is numb his memory which in itself isn't good for him."

* * *

"Jazz, where's Sparks?"

"Shhhh, you'll wake her up." The solstice pointed a long finger towards the tall grass.

Walking with the stealth of the warrior that he is, the yellow stingray crept up on a sight that melted his spark. There in the grass lay a recharging Sparks snuggled up with her sentient companion. *Wonder what she's dreaming about.*

* * *

Sparks stirred in her sleep and reached out for Little Ravage only to discover that he wasn't there. Onlining her blue optics the sparkling sat up to notice that he wasn't even nearby. There was another problem too...

"Wittle Wavage?...Where are you?"

Her friend wasn't the only thing that had vanished; the tall green grass was gone too. Sparks looked down at the pale rock that she was now sitting on. Looking up she took note that there wasn't any grass, trees or base. There was nothing but sand all around her, it looked like a big giant sand box with huge rocks sitting in it.

Feeling a little scared by the strange new environment, Sparks called for the only one who could make it all better. "Daddy!"

Not getting a response she called again. "Daddy! Where are you?"

There was no answer to be had as the sparkling began to panic. Energon ran down her face as she crawled to the edge of the large rock to find that she was really really high off the ground. A lot higher than when she slept on her daddy's big bed. A sudden gust of wind came up from behind Sparks giving her a small push strong enough to make her stumble over the edge.

"Daddy!" Sparks cried out as she fell through the air towards the pale colored sand below. Her flight was cut short though by something that felt somewhat familiar. Looking up the tiny femme quickly noticed that it wasn't really familiar but in face very strange and very scary.

"I want my daddy." Sparks was too frightened to vocalize at a normal level. Those red optics, those scary red optics...*monster*, it was the only thought that ran through her mind. The monsters voice was just as scary.

"Now now, no more tears little Prime. I'm not going to hurt you...I promise."

Sparks sat up in the giants hand as she kept her optics trained on the stranger. "Where's my daddy?"

"He is safe, don't worry."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Prima, Warrior of Light and weilder of ..."

"Oh for the love of Primus, Prima would you quite with the titles, she's just a sparkling."

* * *

_Buwahahahahahaha! Yes i admit it im evil. But at least i can admit to it ^_^ thank you my little hum drops for the awesome reviews and support. Soooo i have been thinking (don't know if thats a good thing or not) and i might go into the third and final movie...not too sure yet about how much i will bring into it but i wouldn't mind bringing Sentinel into the picture...bah, who knows. Cheers ^_^_


	31. Starlite

Disclaimer: Although I wish I owned transformers I have to live with the fact that I do not...just Sparks

*thoughts*

**Cybertronian**

_Personal Com Link_

* * *

Starlite

* * *

The dark red eyed mech turned towards the new voice, one that didn't sound so scary. Sparks watched as the giant frowned at the new arrival.

"She is a Prime, just as we once were and so she should know about us."

This new stranger was just as dark as the giant and had red optics too. The only difference was that she was small but still big, bigger than her daddy.

"Your right, she is a Prime but she is a also a young sparkling. Our stories can wait until she is older, Optimus is not out of the game yet."

"But Primus has something important planned for her and it's going to happen sooner rather than later."

"Prima, you need to stop being so serious. Sparks will know what to do when the time comes, so stop being a ninny."

"Wow, Solus...you have been watching the humans way too much."

"Oh stick a lug nut in it Vector."

Sparks sat and watched as a third dark mech joined the group. The three looked very much alike save for their size and shape. It didn't help matters when she didn't know who they were or why she was even here...Sparks wanted to go home. "I wanna go home."

The little voice that broke through the air caused the three dark ones to go quiet, all their attention suddenly focused on the upset sparkling.

With an exhasperated sigh, Solus reached out and plucked Sparks from Prima's hand without so much as a 'how do you do'.

"Hey! Sol..."

"Prima I don't want to hear another syllable out of you about titles and duty. Sparks is scared and like I said before she's just a sparkling."

"Dont forget that she was once a human."

"Yes Vector, we all know that...we were watching on Alpha's glass."

"Oh...yeah, I forgot." Vector shuffled his peds in the sand as embarrassment flooded his processor.

"Now where was I...ah yes." Solus cradled Sparks in her arms and began to walk away from the two mechs.

"Hey! Solus! Get back here, I have to tell..." Prima's voice faded out as he felt a large hand pat his shoulder.

"Quite while your ahead, you might be the lead guardian of the Dynasty but that femme rules the roost...funny how that works...five mechs and the only femme still has the power to strike fear into our processor.

"But we need to explain the importance of her role. That sparkling may be young but for some odd reason Primus chose to not only make her an Autobot but a Prime as well." The first Prime was starting to get himself worked up over the seriousness of the matter, but it couldn't be helped; he had learned long ago that if one didn't take important matters seriously the results were more often than not disastrous.

Vector could only shake his head at the worried mech. "We know that she is important, but like Solus said Sparks is still very young. It will take time for her to understand her adapted history."

"But Optimus is in trouble."

* * *

Wha's yur name?" After leaving the two scary mechs behind, Sparks was beginning to calm down enough to put on her brave face and talk to the dark femme that now held her.

"Oh Primus, how could I forget my manners." Looking down at the small Prime the femme couldn't help but feel that maternal tug at her spark. "My name is Solus, the big old Mr. Serious is called Prima and the other one's name is Vector."

"Why do you hav red eyes? Yur not monsters are you?"

"No, we are not monsters Sparks, we would never ever hurt you or any of the Autobots. Our optics are red because...you know what, I never really thought about it before, I guess Primus decided to give us red ones at the time."

"But the monsters, they have red ones."

I know Sparks, and there is a reason behind it. You see, many many years ago there was seven of us and we are the guardians...the Dynasty."

"Who are da rest?"

"Well, you've already met Prima and Vector. There is also Nexus, Alpha, Liege and...Megatronus, but he...he was the one...the reason why those scary monsters have red optics, because her became a monster himself."

"Why?"

"He wanted power and he wasn't content anymore being a guardian and so he left us."

"Oh."

"Do you have anymore questions?"

Sparks looked down at her hands in thought for a moment before deciding on the next question, the most important one. "Can I go home now? I miss my daddy."

"Oh Sparks, of course you can go home but I need your help with something first. You see your daddy is..."

* * *

"Where is Sparks? I thought you had her Prima." A rough sounding voice broke the conversation between the first and Vector.

"She is with Solus, don't worry Alpha she has it covered." Vector tried to reassure the seer of the situation.

"No, we need to get Sparks back to Optimus now!"

"What has happened?" Prima was back on high alert.

"His core processor, its starting to fail."

"Does this mean that I can finally go and offline that slagger Starscream?" Vector made a show of cracking his knuckles.

"No, we cant...we are already involving ourselves enough in their lives."

"But Alpha, Sparks doesn't count...she's different, she's the Star."

"And as the Star she will fulfill her role." Prima interrupted Vector and his triad. "Now what has happened Alpha?"

"The wall that Optimus had built up after the destruction of the Sparkling Centre...well it's broken, all those memories of the battle have rushed forward. They are destroying him and I think it was triggered by Sparks arrival."

"How, she's been there for a while now, why is it suddenly surfacing now."

"He's a Prime, it takes a lot to break down any barrier we set up, you know that Vector."

"Your right Prime, but now that its down we need to send the Star back, she's his only hope." Alpha sighed as the images that he had seen in the glass continued to worry him.

"I will send a message to Solus."

"Well I hope she can get Optimus back to normal." Vector watched as Solus started walking towards them, Sparks in hand. "Hmmmmm, Sparks...Star...Star Sparks...ohoh, Sparkling Star..."

"Star Sparks sounds better Vector, she wont be able to grow into Sparkling." Alpha chuckled at his comrade.

"Now do you understand what I told you sparkling?" Solus could be heard asking as she got closer to the three mechs.

"Uh huh, I gots to chase away all da bad dweems from daddy so dey cant hurt him anymore." The mechs noticed the determined look on her face and their fears began to fade.

"Now thats one tough little Prime."

"Like I said Vector, she is the Star."

"I got it! Starlite! Ha!"

"Alpha, are you sure she can do this?" There was still some concerns in the back of Prima's processor about the whole situation.

"Alright guys, Sparks is ready to go take care of business." Solus announced upon their arrival.

"Good, we need to hurry."

"Oh don't get your afterburners in a wad." Vector teased as he gave Sparks a wink earning a shy smile from the sparkling.

Solus gave the playful mech a glare before turning back to Sparks. "Are you ready Sparks?"

"Uh huh."

"Ok, Alpha here is going to send you back, and don't worry I know you can help your daddy."

"I will Sowus, I pwomise."

Solus smiled as she gave the sparkling one last hug before turning her to face Alpha.

"It's ok Sparks, everything will turn out fine. Now turn your optics off and when you open them you will be back with your family." Alpha gently spoke as he touched a fingertip to the sparkling forehead as she off-lined her glowing blues. When he removed it a bright white star appeared.

As Sparks fell into a deep sleep she could hear a faint voice speaking. "You are the key to the end Starlite."

* * *

_Heehee...yes i am once again evil leaving another cliffhanger...well at least its not as bad as the last chapter ^_^ thanks to all my little gum drops for the awesome reviews._


	32. Reaching Out

Disclaimer: Although I wish I owned transformers I have to live with the fact that I do not...just Sparks

*thoughts*

**Cybertronian**

_Personal Com Link_

* * *

Reaching Out

* * *

"Sparky...time to wake up Sparky...why isn't she waking up Jazz?" Sunstreaker held the recharging sparkling as he tried to get her back online.

"Well she is a pretty heavy sleeper." Jazz walked over and gave Sparks a little nudge, when he got no response concern flooded his systems. "Ok, something is not right...what in the ...what is that?" With one long digit the silver solstice touched the image that was taking form on the sparklings forehead.

"It looks like a star, you know, like the human sailors use...the nautical star I think." The yellow mech shifted Sparks in his arms so that more light could reach the image as it became more pronounced.

"We better get her to Ratchet, he'll kn...well hello there."

"Hi Jazzy...hi Stweeker." Sparks blue optics fluttered online to show the two mechs a new shock.

"Sparky, whats wrong with your optics?" Sunstreaker asked her as he and Jazz noticed the color change.

"Der's nothing wrong wit dem Stweeker." Sparks rubbed at her optics as a large yawn escaped.

'_Maybe its normal for sparkling to get white optics, or else something is wrong.'_

'_I don't know Jazz, but we really need to check with Ratchet about this.'_

"Where's Wittle Wavage?"

'BARK'

"Oh der you are." Sparks smiled down at her four legged companion before turning back to her Jazzy and Stweeker. "Can I geh down now, I gots to go help daddy."

"Oh, and what does daddy need help with." Sunstreaker obliged the little femme by setting her back onto the ground.

"I have to chase away all da scary monsters." Sparks started to march towards the open bay door with determination.

"What scary monsters?" Jazz was about to follow Sparks when a sudden cry filled the air. "Thats coming from the base."

"Wonder what's going on...hey Sparks, wait up, you..."

'_Sunstreaker! You and Jazz need to get in here now!' _Ratchets urgent message stopped his efforts in getting Sparks to slow down.

"We gotta go Jazz." Sunstreaker took off at a run with Jazz following close behind.

'_Where are you Ratch man?' _Jazz made a point to scoop Sparks up as he passed.

'_In Primes berth room, now hurry it up and don't let Sparks in.'_

'_Got it.' _Entering the base through the large med bay the two mechs went straight for their Primes room. They could hear crashing sounds and a great deal of cursing from behind the large door.

Stopping several feet away from the room Jazz set Sparks down and gave her a stern look. "You have to stay here Sparky, we need to help Ratchet ok."

"Bu I need to..."

"No Sparks, just stay put and I promise that we'll let you see your daddy once its safe." The brightly colored mech interrupted before he and Jazz entered the room.

The situation that greeted them wasn't good. Elita had energon running from her optics as she stood pressed against the far wall while Ironhide and Ratchet struggled to hold Optimus down.

"SPARKS!"

Everyone could feel and hear the desperation in their leaders voice as he continued to fight against his comrades.

"What in Primus is..."

"Shut it Sunny and grab a leg would you! You too Jazz!" Ratchet shouted from his position on Optimus' right arm.

"What happened?" Jazz asked as he threw all his weight onto the mechs right leg.

"Slaggin memories from one of the battles has broken through the barrier he set up, now he thinks its happening."

"You mean he's still in recharge? But his optics are online." Sunstreaker almost lost his grip on the left leg and made a point to shift positions. "Did you call for more back up?"

"Of course I did!" Ratchet bellowed as he forced Optimus arm back down. Just as the Primes hand hit the berth his hidden sword slid out.

"ELITA!" With a surge of energy Optimus managed to free his right arm and grab onto the nearest object.

"Oh frag!" Ironhide went sailing across the room and into the door breaking it as he went.

"Why cant he see us?"

"Because the memories that have flooded his systems are blocking reality from him. He's awake but he can only see the destruction and not us." The grumpy medic was getting a little tired of having to explain things over and over. If they didn't get Optimus settled soon...Ratchet didn't even want to think of the consequences.

"Jus stop talking you slaggers, this isn't a tea party." Ironhide snapped as he stomped over to his previous position.

No one noticed a pair of small white optics peeking around the doorway or self one of them would have stopped a certain sparkling.

Sparks pulled her head back away from the broken entrance and looked at Little Ravage. "I pwomised Sowus."

Looking at his master, Little Ravage gave a quick nod before sneaking into the busy room. Crouching down low the sentient began to belly crawl to the berth. Once to the foot of the bed he signalled Sparks to come.

Getting down on her hands and knees she crawled over to the dog like bot. "I cant get up der all by myself." Sparks whispered, although she could have gotten away with talking loudly; there was enough noise to cover it up.

Little Ravage pointed his nose towards his back indicating that the sparkling could get on. Getting the silent message Sparks quickly stepped up onto Little Ravages back. Once she got her balance she gave the dog a nod and got ready to grab onto the bed as she was raised up off the floor. She didn't get up very high, but it was enough to pull herself up onto the crowded bed.

Moving as fast as she could, Sparks clamoured over her daddys struggling form towards his helm. She was nearly there by the time she was spotted.

"Sparks! What are you doing? I told you to stay out."

"And I told you not to bring her anywhere near here!" Ratchet yelled over at Jazz.

"Bu I pwomised Sowus!"

None of the mechs were able to free a hand to pull the sparkling away as she cuddled up on Optimus' chest and held on. Ironhide did notice the new mark on Sparks forehead and watched as it began to glow.

"Ratchet! Something is happening with Sparky."

"What, I cant see." Ratchet was currently searching for a sensitive wire in Optimus' arm in hopes that he could get the energon blade to retract.

"She has a glowing star on her forehead." Ironhide answered as he continued to watch it glow brighter and brighter.

Sparks shuttered her optics and snuggled close to her daddy's spark. "It's ok daddy, I'm here an so is mummy...all da monsters is gone." The words were so quiet that no one could hear them. However a frightened and desperate spark heard the sparkling words and could feel the love and reassurance that the sparkling offered. Taking the opportunity to save its systems, Optimus' spark reached out and made contact with the one that offered safety. Once the connection was made everything went quiet.

Slowly, cautiously the four mechs that had a death grip on one of the four limbs relaxed their hold and released Optimus.

"Ratchet what just..." Ironhide's question was broken off by a gasp followed by a thud. "Elita!"

The weapons specialist was by the femmes side as she sat on the floor holding a hand over her spark. Jazz joined the pair as Sunstreaker stayed by the Primes side while Ratchet made an attempt to scan their leader.

"What's wrong Elita?" Jazz held onto Elita's free hand.

"I...I cant feel Optimus...it's like he vanished, one minute I can feel all the chaos and now...now there's nothing."

"Frag, Ratch what can we do?" Ironhide looked up at the medic.

"We're gonna have to wait for him to come out of recharge." Ratchet gave up with the scans and turned to Elita and the two mechs. "I cant even run any scans, something is blocking me, so until these two wake up we're stuck."

* * *

_See i didn't leave a huge cliffy this time ^_^ just an itty bitty one. Thanks for all the awesome reviews my little gum drops. Cheers._


	33. Pwima Funny

Disclaimer: Although I wish I owned transformers I have to live with the fact that I do not...just Sparks

*thoughts*

**Cybertronian**

_Personal Com Link_

* * *

Pwima Funny

* * *

It was quiet, so very quiet; that kind where everything is at peace. The chaos and cries were gone, it was almost as if someone pushed the mute button on the world.

Onlining his optics, Optimus quickly noticed that he was surrounded by a soft white light and nothing else. The Prime stayed where he lay not wanting to ruin the calmness he felt. Feeling something stir on his chest Optimus looked down to see his sparkling there snuggled up safe and sound. Optimus was about to call to Elita when he noticed that he couldn't feel her anymore.

'_Elita?' _There was nothing but static.

'**No.'**

'**Do not worry so Optimus Prime, your Elita One is safe. The lack of a connection is only for a short period of time. Starlite is repairing your badly damaged core processor.' **An unfamiliar deep voice echoed through the air.

'**Starlite? Who is Starlite and who are you?' **Optimus asked as he got to his peds while holding Sparks protectively against his chest as she continued to recharge.

A large form suddenly appeared out of the white expanse causing the father to take a few steps back. If this stranger was here for a fight then he didn't want Sparks near.

'**I am not here to fight Optimus Prime, nor will I hurt Starlite. My name is Prima and I have come to you to explain some things.' **Prima's form took shape and became solid as he approached the young Primes.

Optimus couldn't believe it, the First was here, talking to him. No one saw the first save for Sam let alone any of the Dynasty members. **'To what do I owe the honour of meeting you Prima.'**

Prima smiled softly as he looked down at the two Primes, one in the middle of his reign, the other barely at the beginning. **'Starlite actually.'**

'**Who is this Starlite?'**

'**You know her as Sparks and she is the Star.'**

Optimus glanced down at the silent sparkling in his arms. **'How...how can this be, she is just a sparkling. She is too young to contain such power.'**

'**We don't know why she was chosen, just that Primus decided that it was high time to intervene in these wars.' **Prima tried to explain as best he could as even he was curious as to why Primus chose one so young.

'**Why did you change her name?'**

'**I actually didn't come up with it, Vector did; after the mark that Alpha gave her to identify her new rank and the white light that now shines in her optics.'**

Seeing the white star on his daughters forehead only made the mech worry more. **'Why...how am I to protect her, every decepticon will be after her now no matter how much my brother threatens them.'**

'**Soundwave and Barricade will help with the foolish ones, plus more help is on the way and it will be here soon.' **The First reassured the upset Prime.

Just as Optimus was about to ask another question Prima beat him to it. **'You do not have to call her Starlite if you do not wish it.'**

'**I just never thought that Primus would choose a human.'**

'**Maybe that is the reason behind the choice, her programming cannot be corrupted easily because she carries the free will and determination of a human.'**

'**But she is still only a sparkling.'**

'**If Primus didn't think Starlite could handle it then she would not have become the Star.' **Prima noticed that Optimus' core processor was fully repaired and that the sparkling would be waking soon. **'Your sparkling has finished with the repairs, I will send you back as she will be quite low on energy.'**

'**I wish there was a way to keep her from all this, all this pain, all this hate...'**

'**There is also a great deal of goodness in her life, she has a family that is there for her; she even has Decepticons watching out for her. Soundwave spends a great deal of time and energy tracking Starlite when she is out of the base.'**

'**I don't know whether to be happy about that or not.'**

'**Hehehe, its not so bad, just means that the next time Starscream get it in his fat processor to mess with Starlite a message will be sent to Megatron...and if he doesn't do anything about it to our satisfaction I will run my own blade through the slaggers spark.'**

'**I thought that the Guardians couldn't get involved.'**

'**Starlite is the exception, we will not risk her well being...these wars must end.'**

'**That would be a nice change, then we can work on getting back to Cybertron.' **Optimus felt sudden movement from the sparkling in his arms. When Sparks – Starlite's – optics flared to life Optimus could see where the name came from.

"Hi daddy...did I gets all da monster?" Starlite greeted her father as she snuggled in his arms.

"Yes you did Sparks...I mean Starlite."

"I'm not Starlite, I'm Sparks."

"Your new name is Starlite, but if you wish to called by Sparks then it will be so."

White optics turned to see the big dark mech that she had met earlier. "Hi Pwima!" Turning back to her daddy she lowered her voice. "Sowus calls him mister seeriwus."

"Oh, well I'll be sure to remember that."

"I resent that title you know." Prima huffed as he crossed his arms.

"Heehee, your funny Pwima."

Prima smiled down at the Star as it was proving quite difficult to play disgruntled around the sparkling. "Im glad that i could be of service Starlite."

"When did I geh tha name?"

"Vector gave it to you, do you not like it?" The guardian watched in amuzment as Starlite thought hard about her response.

After a few moments Starlite finally found her answer. "Its gots star in it an I wik stars so I guess dat name will do."

* * *

_Thank you my little gumdrops ^_^ for all the support and reviews, and once again for those of you who don't like being called little gumdrops then you can be little minons...and if you don't like that then don't read the end notes anymore :P cheers_

_Note: Sorry that this chapter wasn't as exciting as the other two..its that in between kinda thing ^_^_


	34. Normal? Anything But

Disclaimer: Although I wish I owned transformers I have to live with the fact that I do not...just Sparks

*thoughts*

**Cybertronian**

_Personal Com Link_

* * *

Normal? Anything But

* * *

"Ratchet, would you quit scanning me! I'm perfectly fine!" Elita made another attempt to get off of the berth in the medical bay only to have her escape thwarted by the overbearing medic.

With a growl Ratchet gave the rebelling femme a gentle push on her shoulders, forcing her to sit back down on the berth as he ran another scan. "You said that you could feel Prime again, you don't just loose a connection and then regain it Elita…..its not normal."

Glaring up at the mech, Elita found herself distracted from her plans of escape. "Are you saying that im not normal?"

"Oh this is gonna be good."

"Ummmm, Sunny….I think we should uh leave now…yeah, I think that would be a good idea." Sideswipe tugged on his twins arm hoping to prevent the yellow mech from gaining amo that could be used at a future date against the medic.

"No, no…I really wanna hear this." The yellow twin pulled his arm back making Sides have no choice but to stand and watch the scene unfold.

"Elita, your mated to the Prime; any femme or mech that is mated to the Prime is not normal. Now sit still and let me finish these scans."

"What do you mean? And this had better be good Ratchet."

"The lifecycle of the average mech…"

"Hey! Who you calling averowww!"

"As I was saying, the lifecycle of the average mech is so normal that it can be predicted. However, the lifecycle of a Prime is much different. When something happens to the Prime it seems to have an affect on their mate and even their sparklings." Ratchet retrieved his now yellow streaked wrench from the bay floor making sure to give the twins the 'look' before turning back to the berth. "Elita?"

"And this children is why the Hatchet is single."

"Stick it Sunshine!" Rachet grumbled as he went back to his desk. "Never turn your back on a femme…sneaky little…"

* * *

"**Oh Megatronous, if you only knew what your hunger would create would you still have left…" **A drop of blue energon hit the sand at the Primes feet.

"**You really need to stop pining after the slagger."**

Wiping a newly formed energon tear away from her optic Solus took a deep calming breath before turning to face the mech behind her. **"I'm not pining after him Leige."**

"**Heh, could of fooled me." **Leige snorted at the small femme that stood before him. **"Face it femme, Megatronous played you for a fool, just like he played us all."**

"**But I cared for him, doesn't that count for something?"**

"**You might have cared for him Solus, but the slagger sure didn't care for you."**

"**Don't you dare say that Leige….he…he cared for me…and…an…." **Solus couldn't say anymore, she knew that Leige was right but facing the truth was a lot more difficult than she had imagined.

"**You cant run from the truth forever."**

Facing the open desert land, the former Prime clenched down on her dental plates in hopes of stopping the gathering energon. **"I'm not running, I…I just miss the old times…wh…when….I'm not running!"**

"**I didn't say you were running."**

"**Wha….." **Whirling around Solus discovered that Liege had left and been replaced by Prima. **"Oh, hey…..ummmm, what do you want?"**

"**Not much, just wondering what has the most stubborn femme I know so worked up." **Prime shifted the large energon blade that decorated his back.

"**Nothing is wrong."**

Raising an optic ridge, Prime took a step towards the shaken femme. **"Then why are there energon tears in your optics?"**

"**Oh…oh its nothing Prima. Really….just the wind…nothing more." **Solus quickly covered up her tears before turning back to the empty land.

"**Solus don't hide from me, please if something is wrong let me help."**

The femme Prime felt the large hand of the First land on her shoulder as the other worked to turn her form back around. She wanted to struggle, even thought about it for a nano second, but what use would it be. **"Im fine Prime, really I am."**

Prima looked down at the femme before him and what he saw caused his spark to clench at the sorrow he saw in her optics. Framing her face with his much larger hands, Prima forced the stubborn Solus to look him in the optics. **"I hate seeing you like this Solus, it tears my spark. I will never understand why you mourn the loss of Megatronous, but I will not let you mourn alone. You need to face the fact that he took advantage of you and your kind spark Solus."**

"**No he didn't! He…he would nev….never." **Now Solus was struggling but this was one battle that she would never be able to win as she found out when Prima only pulled her closer to his much larger frame, sheltering her in his arms.

"**He did Solus, he did. But your not to blame, I should have done something about it, but I hadn't seen you so happy…..I'm such a slagger for letting him do this to you Solus."**

* * *

I know I know I know…it been a long long time since I updated, but unfortunately the real world interfered (curse you real world!) and I know this one is really short, it's the in between chapter kinda thing. Many thanks for all the awesome reviews and support from my little gum drops ^_^ I will try and have the next chapter out soon and add to my other stories as well.


End file.
